


The Battle For Limbo

by Tasebi



Series: A Tale of the Planes [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Mythology, イケメン戦国 時をかける恋 | Ikemen Sengoku: Toki o Kakeru Koi (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasebi/pseuds/Tasebi
Summary: Third in the "Kitchen is always open" series.According to Enki, Limbo was just granted a standing army that consists of 6 Demons, 5 Devils, 1 Archangel and an Erinyes. The question is, why?





	1. Chapter 1

  
Sadie looked up from the desk and looked out her window. The sun was just starting to rise and paint the shifting plane in the soft reds, oranges, and yellows of dawn. She'd spent another night working, trying to learn everything. Somedays she'd wonder if this would ever be as easy as the world she left behind. She shook her head and started to get ready for her day. Today was combat training with Kenshin and he didn't much care if she was tired or not.

Dragging herself through her morning routine and down to breakfast, Sadie was immensely grateful when Masamune pressed a cup of coffee into her hands.

"Rough night lass?" He asked turning back to the stove.

Sadie hummed. "What makes you think that?"

He poked her in her forehead. "Because you look exhausted, or have you not looked in the mirror."

She shrugged. "I'll be fine. Adjusting to Limbo is a bit more challenging than I had expected. That's all."

"No wonder, lass. Has it occurred to you that you might not want to form the entire plane on your first visit? Even Dakkan doesn't try that!"

"What are you talking about? I'm not trying to form anything. This is how I found Limbo when I got here."

Masamune stares at her for a moment. "Sadie, that's not how this works. That's not how any of this works."  
*****  
"Again." Kenshin's cool voice cut through the training grounds. They had been at this for hours. While Sadie was sweating buckets and fighting for air, Kenshin looked like he'd taken a leisurely stroll through the gardens.

"Kenshin, doesn't she deserve a break? Look at her." Hideyoshi called from the edge of the ring. Every time Kenshin tossed her, disarmed her, or knocked her over, Hideyoshi had to stop himself from stepping forward to help her.

Sadie stood up, brushed herself off, reformed her sword and took her place. "I've got this Hideyoshi. I have to learn somehow."

Kenshin wasn't an unfair instructor. He started with the basics, but he always advanced the lessons before she was completely comfortable with what she was learning. In short, he kept her on her toes and kept pushing her.

Hideyoshi was the one suffering apoplexy trying to deal with the "princess" getting hurt. It wasn't going to be long before either Kenshin or Masamune barred him from the training grounds. Whether it be for his own health or to be able to train Sadie in peace, would be anyone's guess.

If someone had told Sadie that the life of a princess was arduous, she would have laughed at them. A week of her schedule changed her mind. Morning combat training with Kenshin or Masamune followed by midmorning concentration training with Kennyo or Dakkan was enough to exhaust her.

Afternoon training consisted of etiquette and with Mitsunari and Nobunaga. That one surprised her a bit, the Devil King himself handling her etiquette training. But his observations and insights proved invaluable. Sadie looked at him a new light after that. It became clear how he earned his title. She wondered, more than once, whether he was being groomed for Enki's position should he ever decide to step down.

Shingen and Ieyasu were in charge of diplomacy and diplomatic endeavors. Hideyoshi and Orion handled internal affairs. Yukimura appointed himself head of her personal guard. Mitsuhide and Sasuke, they were the intelligence network. There was no secret they couldn't ferret out if they wanted to know. Between the twelve of them, there was little Sadie couldn't learn about the planes, the denizens who lived there, plots, counterplots, and subterfuge.

One afternoon, after asking for a break, Sadie had to ask the question she could not find the answer to in all her lessons.

"So, why am I the Princess of Limbo and why do I have generals from the other three major planes rather than from Limbo?"

"Well, it's a bit of a tale princess." Ieyasu says, warming up for a lecture. “Limbo is the home of the justicars.”

“Was.” Shingen corrects.

“Was,” Ieyasu capitulates. “It was the home of the Justicars. You see, Limbo tried to stop the last war and restore the balance that had been disrupted.”

“The other planes viewed it as ‘interference’ and they - the Abyss, Hel, and Heaven - united against them.” Shingen says.

“Once Limbo's army was decimated,” Ieyasu continues, “The rest of the planes proceeded to try to tear each other to shreds.”

“Without justicars, what stopped the war?” Sadie manages to ask

“Not what princess, who.” Shingen says.

“Dakkan stopped the war. The other rulers of Limbo had given up on the rest of the planes. They were content to watch them destroy each other, for their transgressions and arrogance. Against the wishes of his contemporaries, Dakkan pulled the whole of the battlefield into one of the layers of Limbo and held them there until the council of the twelve was formed and the pact finalized.” Ieyasu stops to take a sip of tea.

“That took centuries.” Shingen continues. “Limbo is not kind to those who cannot function as you do, princess. The chaos of the plane causes them to go mad. When Dakkan finally released the battlefield, many did not return. Dakkan considered it a fair trade for the loss of the justicars.”

“That layer of Limbo still exists. It’s called “Pandesmos”. To my knowledge, those who didn't make it out still reside there." concludes Ieyasu.

“Dakkan or the others did not recreate their legions? The rest of the planes certainly did.”

Both of them shake their heads. “Dakkan never seemed interested. The other lords of Limbo determined the rest of the planes were unworthy of their protection.” Ieyasu explains.

“The justicars protected all of the planes? Not just one faction or another?”  
Sadie asks, trying to understand everything.

Shingen nods. “They were the neutral peacekeepers. It was their job to arbitrate disputes, issue punishments and carry out judgments. They were strict but fair. Their sole interest was to ensure no one faction got so powerful that the balance was upset. After the pact and the Council of Twelve, we’ve never had justicars.”

“What would possess Dakkan to start building his justicars again now?” Sadie asks, genuinely curious.

“That is a brilliant question, Angel.” Shingen murmurs and they return to their lessons.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke stepped into Mitsuhide’s study. 

“Have you found it?” Mitsuhide asked without looking up. 

“Not yet. Whoever or whatever it is, is staying very low profile.”

“I trust you've made modifications.”

Sasuke’s smile betrayed his devilishness. “Of course. It's not worth the effort to work against the princess’ will. It's easier to use what she gives you. Thankfully she is generous.” 

Mitsuhide did look up at that. “Why do I have a feeling there are multiple meanings there?” 

Sasuke quirked a brow. “I'm certain I have no idea what you're talking about. I assure you, the castle modifications are what they need to be.”

“Glitter bombs?” the snakes smile matched Sasuke’s earlier smirk.

“Not yet. Should I? Do you think we'll need them?” 

*******************

Sasuke and Orion walk through the halls of the castle. There's an undercurrent of tension between them but Sasuke tries to ignore it. 

Sasuke speaks first. “Would it be rude to ask you a question?”

Orion glances at him out of the corner of his eye. “No.”

“Can you still make sigils?” It wasn't the question he wanted to ask, but now was not the time for the other one. 

Orion stops in his tracks. This is the first time any of them have asked him anything that would be meaningful. It's not that he didn't understand their reticence. He did almost kill the very devil beside him and try to kill the rest of them. They seemed to silently accept Sadie had accepted him as one of her generals but they kept him at arms length. 

“I.. I can.” He stutters. 

Sasuke pushes his glasses up his nose and beckons Orion so they can keep walking. “I'd like to talk to you about the castle’s defenses.”

**************

Hideyoshi was always watching him. Orion knew it. He couldn't do anything right. Every task has the “warden” at his neck threatening his life. If he hadn't grown up with Aerion and Michael, Orion might have crumbled by now. But if the demon thought this angel would crumble under his threats, he had another thing coming. 

“Master Orion,” one of the new staff caught his attention, “there is a concern with some supplies. Do you have a moment to look it over?” 

“Please, Orion is just fine. Now what is the concern?” He listened attentively while the head of kitchens outlined her concerns. The fix was simple but Orion knew Hideyoshi was close, likely listening. Maybe the devils were rubbing off on him. His voice was calm and innocent when he called out. 

“Hideyoshi, do you have a moment to go over something?” 

The staff members eyes go wide. “ _So that was his game_.” Orion thought. Hideyoshi stepped around the corner and into the room. 

“What is the question?” 

Orion outlined the issue and his solution as well as proper adjustments. He waited for the other man's input. 

“Huh. I hadn't thought of that option. It is more efficient than the one I suggested.” Hideyoshi stopped, realizing what he admitted. 

Orion kept his features neutral. He had two wins today. He forced Hideyoshi to praise him in front of a witness and he caught the demon in his own scheme. He would take his pleasure in that. Looking at the head of kitchens he smiled gently and answered her question. 

“You heard Lord Toyotomi. We shall follow that plan and make the appropriate adjustments. Is that acceptable?” 

“Yes sir! Thank you.” she left. Orion was about to follow her out when Hideyoshi called out to him. 

“Orion?” 

Orion turned politely and waited. 

“Hideyoshi is fine.” Orion inclined his head in acknowledgment and turned away. 

“ _Hat trick._ ” he thought, smiling to himself as he walked away. 

After Orion left Ieyasu and Mitsuhide walked in. Mitsuhide was laughing and Ieyasu was scowling. 

“Let's hope he never goes into espionage.” Ieyasu gripes. 

“The only thing safe would be the secrets.”Mitsuhide added. 

“Oh shut up!” Hideyoshi glowered at both of them. 

************

Sadie had made it a habit to have a meeting with each of the departments once a week. Her penchant for writing things down impressed the other generals. It made Mitsuhide’s fingers twitch. He'd never seen so much paper. If it hadn't been written in something he called “Sadie shorthand” he'd have burned it all to protect the secrets. 

Her voice interrupted his thoughts. “Mitsuhide, has there been an influx of activity in Nephilim?”

“We’ve not heard of such. Why do you ask?” He asks glancing up from his reports.

“Well, if the layers of Limbo are quiet, that would imply Pandesmos is quiet as well, correct?”

“Correct.”

“At Sasuke’s last report, Pandesmos was seeing increased activity. The feel of the plane seemed to be shifting. Yet at this report, it is no longer shifting and all activity has stopped. Not returned to neutral or normal levels. Stopped.”

Sasuke and Mitsuhide look at each other and back at Sadie. “I don’t know princess. But what makes you believe there will be an influx of activity in Nephilim?”

She manifest a map that she's been marking up. There are notes and information written in various colors at different spots. Sadie points to a spot between the two planes. “Because that is the only way out of Pandesmos.”

*********************************

It has become a ritual. Everyone gathers in the feast all for the evening meal, no matter how busy you are. It’s comfortable, familiar and I wouldn’t change it for the world.

Orion still sits a bit apart, but I've noticed he now has a few feathers on his wings. There is something about them that makes me pause, but there aren't enough feathers there to be certain. Maybe it is just a trick of the light. 

I notice Sasuke take his tray and sit next to the angel. I'm glad he won't be alone. Nobunaga reaches out and tucks a lock of hair behind my ear. Looking back at him he smirks and I know I'm in trouble. 

“Good evening Orion.” Sasuke greets the angel in his normal flat tone.

“Sasuke.” is the short reply. Orion sighs softly. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be short. Is there something I could do for you?”

“There might be, at that. If you care to satisfy some curiosity.”

“Hrm? What might you be curious about that you need me to help with?”

Sasuke pushes his glasses up his nose and pours some sake for the angel. “You could have killed me. Further, I’ve looked into you. You’re the archangel of purification. Devils, by our very essence corrupt. So why? Why did you deliberately alter your strike?”

Orion offers Sasuke a pained smile. “You could ask me anything, and you ask me why I spared your life?”

“It’s the only question that matters. The answer will tell me everything I need to know.”

Orion looks to the front of the room and watches the others and their antics in a bid to make Sadie laugh. “Could you bear to see her cry, Sasuke?”

Following his gaze the devil shakes his head. “No. I would do anything to protect that smile.”

“She loves you all. Every single one. She loves you all in the ways the Greeks used to describe love. Philia, ludus, pragma, agape and yes, at times, even eros. Her love for you all is so deep I don’t think she even questions it. It is simply something she accepts, an integral part of who she is.” he sighs and looks back at Sasuke. “I knew who and what you were when we first met. But she protected you even then. She did so subtly and with the only power she had, but it showed me what you meant to her.”

A peal of laughter draws both men’s attention back to the front of the room. Hideyoshi is attempting to guard the princess from Shingen who is hell bent on tickling her for some trespass real or imagined.

“I had already caused her so much pain. The loss of any one of you would have broken her heart. I couldn’t bear to do that to her. I wouldn't be the cause of her tears.” he downs the sake that was in his cup. “Does that satisfy your curiosity?”

Sasuke nods perfunctorily. “More or less.” he pours another cup, filling it to the lip. "It doesn't tell me why you didn't tell her I was alive."

"In that situation, would you have believed me? I wouldn't have."

The devil ponders that for a moment before he huffs and shrugs. "She just might have believed you." He stares at Orion as the angel contemplates his cup “You know we feel the same, right?”

Orion lets out a harsh laugh. “Yea, and how you all deal with that knowledge and manage to not be at each other's throat is beyond me.”

As he downs the second cup, Sasuke whispers just loud enough for Orion to hear “Because we all understand how you feel, and feel the same way. Our fighting would rob us of her smile. None of us want that.”

Orion studies Sasuke for a moment before picking up the sake flask and pouring for him. “Drink with me. To your continued health.”

The ninja picks up the flask and empties the remaining contents into Orion's cup. “And our princesses smile” Sasuke adds before tipping his cup back.

As they return their attention to the front of the room and comment on the antics of the rest of the group, a few more feathers appear on healing wings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to one of my D&D players who has a problem with bone invertebrates BOOM! MAGIC!

The tiny green creature was an abomination if ever there was one. It resembled one of the Gremlins that was fed after midnight, but with wings, horns, a hunchback and covered in spikes. It's excitement was palpable. It would have to return to his master soon. There was so much to tell after so long in the castle. 

It's master would be thrilled to hear the slave no longer controlled Limbo. This new girl was near powerless in comparison. The only thing even close to a threat were the succubi’s generals. They could be bought or easily enough. Everyone knows every demon has their price and without her here to enslave them, they were as good as eliminated. It was time to get home. 

It traveled along the deep cavern walls passing from shadow to shadow. It wouldn’t due to be caught, not now.

A sound along the river caused the creature to stop. It watched from a crevice in the wall as Chiron accepted the toll from a new set of passengers. Impatient to be off it shifted from foot to foot inadvertently dislodging a stone and drawing the ferryman's attention. Stifling a squeak of terror, it hid deeper into the crevice and stood stock still. Only when it heard the lapping of the waves from the ferry on the move did it dare to venture out again.

The journey back to the master was a long one, but it had great news, important news and master needed to know. It continued along the floor until it saw the four stalactites and one stalagmite that looked like a grasping claw. It climbed up the stalagmite and jumped. Anticipating the change in gravity, it flipped landing along the longest of the stalactites. It headed toward the crack that would lead to the castle proper and the master.

“Report Angalyn.” a voice came out of the darkness.

“Master. They have crowned a princess of Limbo. As the slave has no army of its own to bestow upon her, they have stolen from the Abyss. The succubus gave over some of her generals.”

“Interesting. Very interesting. What of Enki, the betrayer?”

“Hel seems to have no change at this time, master.” the creature intones.

There is a creaking and shuffle from the darkness. A rhythmic tapping comes closer to the creature. “Thank you for your report Angalyn.”

A skeleton steps into the soft candlelight. The cloth on its body is rotting and decaying. The metal staff in its skeletal grip is rusting. The bones that can be seen are picked clean and two pinpricks of green light glow from where its eyes would be.

“Is there any other way I can be of service, master?”

The skeleton looks at the cowering creature and is silent for a time. Finally it speaks “Yes there is Angalyn. I believe I have one more task for you. We failed to present a suitable gift to the new princess. I think it’s past time we remedied that.”

“As you wish, master.”

***********************************

The master had impressed upon Angalyn the importance of not getting caught so it took a different route to the castle. It knew many. They were lax in their defenses so it didn't have to try to hide. 

This gift was special. Master sent him to the prime plane to get the flowers. Surely the princess would be thrilled with such a display of generosity. The smile on its face was a touch malicious. 

The crawl spaces were comfortable. It moved along as if it lived there rather than merely spied on the inhabitants. Right as it rounded a corner, it came up short. This was new. It had not been here before. 

The little creature carefully edged around the glowing white sigil. They were starting to put up wards. Had it been careless in previous visits? It would have to be very careful indeed. 

Slower now it crawled through more of the crawl ways. The next sigil he came across was above a hallway. This one had an undeniable aura of good. They had not counted on the king getting involved. That could change things. 

The abomination looked at the small sack of flowers and debated. Which would master think was more important? Is it supposed to deliver the gift first or report on new events? It stepped back and the world exploded in color as it fell… 

************************************

Mitsuhide, Hideyoshi, Sasuke, and Kenshin were standing at the end of a train of glitter. 

“Did you seriously have nothing better to use? This stuff gets everywhere!” Hideyoshi glares at Sasuke.

“It kind of worked. The intent was to follow it and we could, if it hadn't stopped dead.”

Kenshin's brow quirked. 

“Stop.” Mitsuhide said. “It's a figure of speech. You didn't miss a fight.”

Kenshin bent down and tossed a small package towards Mitsuhide. He caught it effortlessly and eased it open. 

“Flowers?” the assembled men spoke in unison. “Ieyasu.”

************************************

In the council chambers only four are assembled.

“You’re certain, Dakkan?” Enki asks

“Indeed. That is why I asked for your aid in the ceremony.”

“You used her as bait?” Malcanthet asked, clearly astonished.

“I granted her boon *knowing* what would happen. I enlisted your aid *knowing* it was the best way to protect her. It is long past time we deal with this properly.” Dakkan answers.

“Well that explains the reports then.” Enki says and reaches for his goblet. The rest look at him and wait for him to explain.

“Something told me to keep the movement of the five subtle. You will notice I did not announce their positions as did Malcanthet.” The rest nod. “It was intentional. It is recorded nowhere that they have been reassigned. The positions that would have been left vacant have been filled with simulacrum. It is as if they never left.”

“That’s a pretty elaborate ruse for someone who just learned that Nurgal is trying to break out of Pandesmos.” Elohim observed.

“It is, isn’t it.” Enki contemplates his goblet before looking at the king from over the rim. “I’m rather pleased with myself that I planned it. Even more pleased when the castle brought me whispers of an abomination within its walls, spying on us.”

“Did you capture it?” Malcanthet asks.

Enki shakes his head and his mouth turns down slightly. He takes a long drink from the goblet and looks at her with a self satisfied smirk. “Nope. Wars are won or lost on information, my dear. Tis best to give the enemy the information you want them to have, else they dig until they discover what you don’t want them to know.”

Dakkan smiles thinly. “Control what they *know* and you can better predict how they will act.”

Enki smiles at Dakkan. “I’ve been around you too long. I’ve studied your ways. I learn.”

“Well this confirms it then, what are our next steps?” Elohim asks

“We *know* we have armed our vanguard the best we can. With what Enki has said, we cannot risk overt action at this time. We could enter a war before anyone is ready.” Dakkan says. “We hope they figure out the plan in time. We pray the cost is worth it.”

************************************

Nurgal watched dispassionately as the abomination reached into the river lethe to gather water. As soon as the creatures hand touched the water it stopped. When it looked up its eyes were blank, as if wondering where it was and what it was doing.

Nurgal closed his skeletal hand into a fist. The abomination exploded in a puff of shiny metallic bits and black ooze.

If you want something done..." the dry parchment voice whispered.

Around him, emerging front the floor, a carpet of bone spiders, centipedes and roaches scurried forth… 

**********************

Uriel stood in the throne room trying to process what his king just ordered. 

“ I'm sorry my king but are you sure? She's guarded Eden for centuries.”

Elohim smiled. “And how busy has our firebird been? Her brother is still recovering from a major battle and this is where he is. Do you deny she's been… shall we say skittish as of late?”

“That's as good a description as any other, my king.”

“He is still an archangel, Uriel. I don't know what Dakkan has planned but I will not abandon him. Mine always have a way home.”

“As you will, it shall be done.” Uriel bows and leaves to give Aerion her new orders - to watch Limbo.


	4. Chapter 4

Ieyasu looked at the four demons and devils in front of him and sighs, annoyed. “What makes you think these are mine?” 

“Not that they're yours, Yasu.” Hideyoshi cuts in before Mitsuhide can needle him. “That you would know what they are and possibly why we would find them in the castle.” 

“Have you ordered any supplies as of late and found some missing?” Kenshin asks. 

“No. And I wouldn't have ordered these. They're prime plane. I don't normally use these.”

“Sadie?” 

“Be quiet and let me think.” Ieyasu puts on a thin pair of gloves and removes some tweezers from a drawer. Placing a piece of parchment down on a clear space on his table, he carefully removes and piles each flower. 

As his eye glow softly he mumbles under his breath. “Fellenwart, Hyosycamus Niger, and Autumn Crocus. Where did you say you found these again?”

“The auxiliary hall, by the kitchens. We had a pest infection and this was among their things.” Sasuke answered. 

Ieyasu looked at Mitsuhide. “You have the one responsible?” 

The devil raised his eyebrows in a rare show of surprise. “No. They disappeared. Why?” 

“Where’s the princess?” 

The five of them made for Sadie’s office. 

****************

As I'm reaching for my tea my office door slams open. 

“Princess!” 

“Hideyoshi?” As the rest pile in I'm a bit startled. “Everyone. Is there something I can do for you?” 

Ieyasu walks over, picks up the cup and tosses the contents into the fireplace. “Masamune cooks for you until further notice.”

I fold my hands on my desk and wait. 

“What fluffy is trying to say princess,” Mitsuhide says, sliding further into the room, “is we have reason to believe someone is trying to tamper with your food. This is the best way to keep you safe.” 

I nod. “The banquet came sooner than I had expected.” They looked confused. “Sorry, video game reference. They always try poison,usually in food. I had hoped they would wait until I had done something of note.”

The puzzled expressions didn't clear. Hideyoshi looked appalled. I chuckled. 

“I'm sorry. I'll stop being morbid. Yes. Of course. I will wait for Masamune or cook for myself.”

*********************

Orion stood on the the west tower looking in the same direction. The castle had begin to whisper of “The Angel of the Watch.”. If anyone needed him, that is where you found him. 

Hideyoshi climbed the narrow stairs to the tower. He had believed the staff’s murmurs of a living statue were exaggeration. He was wrong. That is exactly what the angel looked like, a statue standing vigilant guard, half healed wings and all. Stepping beside him, Hideyoshi presses a mug into Orion’s hands. He brought it because Sadie swore it would get the angel to relax. 

Orion takes the mug but doesn't drink. He continues to look west. 

“Are you going to tell me what's going on?” Hideyoshi prompts. 

“No.” He shakes his head and lifts the mug to his lips. 

Had Hideyoshi not seen it for himself he would have never believed it. Whatever elixir the princess cooked up literally transformed Orion. His shoulders dropped, losing their tension. Eyes fluttering closed, a small smile graced the archangels lips and he sighed in pleasure. Hideyoshi gawked.

“Sorry.” Orion breathed, oblivious to his own change. “I can't put my fingers on it. But there is something wrong, coming from that direction. I feel it, but I can't explain it. It feels like doom,creeping, moving ever forward like a low rolling cloud. It doesn't make sense.”

Hideyoshi puts his hand on Orion’s shoulder. “When you feel comfortable enough to do so, I hope you will tell me what you know. The castle and its people are our responsibility.”

Orion nods. “I will. Are you heading back in?” At Hideyoshi’s nod he continued. “Will you tell the princess thank you, for the hot chocolate?” he held up the mug by way of explanation. 

Hideyoshi nodded and turned. He had much to prepare. If an angel told you they felt doom, you didn't wait to set up guards. He chuckled to himself. When had Sadie discovered their angel had a sweet tooth?

********

I sat in my office. It was going to be another long night. It seems like the new standard. Tonight it wasn't trying to absorb everything needed to know to be a princess. Tonight it was fear. 

Strong facades are easy enough to assume and I did, for their sake. But it didn't mean I wasn't scared that something would want me dead. That someone or something had resorted to poison to kill me. I mentally vow Sasuke can have a room filled with glitter if that's all it takes to ensure my safety. 

Work. That is what I needed. When things were spiraling out of control, focus on what you could. There were plenty of notes that needed to be added to the timelines. 

I worked with projects and timelines long enough. It’s comfortable, familiar. Between my “princess lessons”, I put my notes into timelines. It helps me see what I have learned, when each thing happened and see the patterns that flow in these realms.

That is the one truth I have learned is constant no matter what realm I'm in. There are always patterns. Things always happen in a natural order. Everything starts and stops in a logical place. If something ends before its "natural" conclusion, you can find the heralds of its downfall if you follow the line back. 

I frown at the map in front of me. Something about this map and the timeline bothers me. After yet another frustrating bout of not figuring out what is off about it, I'm about to set it aside again. Then I catch it out of the corner of my eye. The pattern is off. One of the timelines stops. There is no reason for it. It simply ceases to advance. I go back and trace the timeline to its origin.

The great war. The return from Pandesmos. There is a timeline that follows those who did not return. And then the official record just ceases to exist. I start taking notes so I can ask Mitsunari next time we have our lessons. Sasuke and Mitsuhide are still gathering information on Pandesmos and its inhabitants, so who is this Nurgal and why are all records of it gone? Even more important, who removed them?

***********************

Orion moves his foot and hears a soft crunch. Looking down there are bits of whitish stone and powder. It's wrong. A flash of movement catches his eye. A spider. A little white spider. He watches as it crawls down the walls and onto the floor. He stomps on this one too. Another crunch. Another sense of wrong. 

His dread grows. Looking to the west he sees the entire grasslands are moving. Grabbing the shoulder of the nearest guardsman he issues orders. 

“Sound the alarm! Light the torches and kill any insect you see entering the castle. NOW!” 

He tears down the stairs as fast as he can heading towards Sadie’s office. He hoped he was not too late. 

**********************

I reach up, absently reaching for the tea Masamune brought me before heading out. There's a stabbing pain at my neck no worse than a mosquito bite, but enough to garner a slap reflex. A second pain as whatever it was is harder than the insect I had expected. Then two more bites on my leg. 

Looking down I see two spiders, bone spiders with their front legs in my skin. Pain hits me. My body is on fire from the inside out. I try to breathe, but my throat won’t open. I can't stay here. Panic grips me. If I stay here, no one will find me I manage to stand up from the desk and turn as the door swings open.

“Princess!” Orion lunges forward.

I want to tell him what happened. I want to warn him. I want to tell him about mosquitoes and spiders. I hear him calling my name again, begging me not to close my eyes. But it hurts, and I'm so tired. Forgive me Orion. I need to rest.

As Sadie’s eyes flutter closed Ieyasu dashes into the room and asks in a horrified whisper “What have you done?”


	5. Chapter 5

"Ieyasu! Get in here! Now!"Orions order has Ieyasu moving as a wave of force rolls through the room crushing the little bone creatures and holding them at bay.

"What the hell, Orion. What is going on?" Ieyasu looks to the door and sees a carpet of bone creatures trying to crawl up an invisible wall.

"Later. I need your help. We need to help Sadie."

"What is it? Do you know? Can you purify her?"

Orion shakes his head. "I don't know what it is and I've never tried to purify a non-human. I will likely need your help. If it's from prime, I can probably do it. If it's not..." He let the sentence trail off.

"No sense in standing around then." He starts digging through a bag at his side and setting implements out. "Tell me what it is and we will see if I can come up with something to counter it."

Making Sadie as comfortable as possible, Orion tries to identify the poison coursing through her veins.

"Pit fiend." He breathes. Ieyasu stops.

"Where do you even find that?"

"Purgatory." Orion answers. "Ieyasu, I'm going to do something stupid. How good are you at healing angels?"

"What the hell are you going to do?" He shakes his head. He might as well be talking to Masamune. "I could likely heal you easier than her. She's still adjusting to Limbo and it's doing some odd things to her physiology."

"I'm going to purify her, but this is going to have to go somewhere."

"Orion, where is it going?" Ieyasu asks.

"Me."  
****************************  
Fire bellows through the hall and the carpet of bone creatures blocking the door disintegrates. Nobunaga stands at the doorway.

"We have this. How is she?"

"She will be fine. Get rid of those things so I don't have more to deal with!" Ieyasu snaps, hands moving efficiently combining herbs. He looks at the archangel in front of him. "Once you do this, how much time do I have?"

Orion shakes his head. "I don't know." He raises his hand over Sadie's heart and slowly moves it back over the center of her chest. "I can't get it all. She will still need your help."

"Great. Two patients. Just what I wanted." Though the words were terse, there was an undercurrent of worry in his voice. Sparing a glance at the door he notices the creatures are near decimated. There are nowhere near as many of them now. He looks back at Orion "Ready when you are."

Orion concentrates on pulling the poison to a central location. With great care, he guides his hand up Sadie's throat and hovers it over her mouth. As he draws in his next breath, the inky substance exits her mouth and flows into his hand. His breath stutters as pain lances through his arm but he fights through it. He draws as deep a breath as possible to assure himself he has pulled as much of the poison from her system as he can. The last thing he sees is Sadie take a gasp of breath, and then his world goes black.

The barrier blocking the door disappears and the other demons and devils pile in. They begin talking over one another.

"Shut up!" Ieyasu snaps. His hands never stop moving over Orion. "Get Sadie to her room. Put her in bed and watch her. Sasuke, grab this green pouch next to me. Take it with you. Treat her with it. The rest of you get out of here. If you can't help me, I have no use for you!"

Masamune stops for a moment before quietly asking, "What is it?"

"Pit fiend poison. I guess it comes from Purgatory. The idiot didn't tell me anything else before he absorbed it."

"I know someone who can help." Without waiting for an answer, Masamune disappears.  
*******************************************  
Popping into existence on the doorstep of the house on the edge of his lands, Masamune pushes open the door.

"Kitten? Kitten! Grab your healing things. We need you."

Vadilih looks up from her seat in the corner. "You never show up unannounced huhrong. What is so important?"

"No time to explain. We need you. Come."

He was rarely this forceful so Vadilih grabbed her healing satchel and fixed her mask in place. "Who am I healing?"

Masamune wraps an arm around her before whispering "An angel." and the pair disappears.  
******************************  
Masamune appears in Sadie's study to find Ieyasu right where he left him and Orion still on the floor, looking worse than he did minutes ago. Ieyasu looks up at the black winged, haloed, mask-wearing visage in front of him.

"What do you know of pit fiend poison?"

"I know some." Her stilted answer was cooly formal. Vadilih was not excited about healing an angel.

"Introductions can wait. Set up. He's dying and I need your help."

It was hours before Ieyasu allowed Orion to be moved. It was another hour before Vadilih forced him out of the room to rest. He walked into the kitchens and found Masamune there.

"Hungry?" Masamune asked.

"Yea. I could eat." was the weary reply. When he sat down, Ieyasu looked at Masamune. "Where did you find her?"

"Kitten?" He answers without looking. "In Purgatory. She was holding her own against half a dozen bezekira by herself. Brought her back to my place. She has a house on the edge of my lands. I'm going to have to apologize to her. I think I overstepped, but you needed help. I got help."

Ieyasu huffed. "She's competent."  
************************************  
Vadilih looks down at the angel beside her. she wonders what he did to damage his wings so badly. So many questions in her mind. Why was an angel with a bunch of demons and devils? Why were they protecting him? She lets her mind spin questions as she changes the cloth on his head and forces more of the anti-venom against the inside of his mouth.

A calm voice interrupts her reverie. "Are you the one who saved our brother?"

Vadilih turns towards toward the voice and sees the archangel Michael and another angel. Michael was enough to set her on edge. Had it not be for her patient, she would have returned home the instant he showed up. The angel that was speaking was curious. Her flame red locks and black wings had you wondering if she was actually an angel. There was a bit of wildness about her. "I helped. Ieyasu was already on it when I got here. He needed a break but I can see if we can find him for you."

"No need." The angel walked forward and held a hand out to Vadilih. "My name is Aerion. You saved one of mine. If you need anything, I will repay the debt."

"Vadilih." she takes the offered hand, her mask hiding her astonished expression.

"How is he?" Michael asks stepping beside the angel in bed.

"He's resting. We are doing what we can but this ..." she gestures helplessly. "What he did was foolish and dangerous."

"He's the archangel of purification. He will be fine. With your capable aid, he will pull through." Micheal says with certainty. "Take care of him for us, will you?"

Vadilih nods mutely.

"Come on Aerion. We need to let the king know." He looks to Vadilih before adding "We will be back when he wakes."


	6. Chapter 6

When I wake up, I'm in my bed. My head hurts and my throat is raw. It feels like I've got a nasty case of the flu. Masamune, Hideyoshi, and Sasuke are here but so is someone else. A creature wearing some sort of mask that looks like it's crying tears of blood. I reach my hand out to it.

“Princess?” I wince. Masamune's normal velvet baritone is too loud today.

“Help me, Huhrong. She needs water.” it's a woman. Her voice is soft. As they help me sit up, I take her hand. She feels of the calm in the eye of the storm. The chaos and destruction that surround her are awe-inspiring. But in the center it's peaceful. She smells of lightning strikes. She has a sound, cacophony. She is not one, but two. I try to smile as I lean against Masamune.

“Be welcome, both of you. Know peace in my home. Limbo will keep and protect you.”

Vadilih stops. “How do you… ?”

“Vadilih, this is Mercedes. She's our princess.”

“Sadie.” I manage to croak. Vadilih presses water into my hands.

“Drink slowly. But finish it.” her words are an order. She sounds like Ieyasu and I look for him.

  
“He’s with Orion, princess. Everyone is fine. Rest. Drink your water.” Masamune says as he tucks my head under his chin.  
*********************  
“Seriously Orion? Pit fiend poison? That's what they use to kill angels! Were you born stupid or did you work your entire life to become that way? You couldn't have, I don't know, asked for a jar or something?”

“Aerion, I wasn't thinking.”

“That's fucking obvious.”

“Aerion. Calm..” Michael tries to intervene.

“Don't you dare tell me to calm down. This idiot damn near got himself killed! Twice!”

“Can you guys argue somewhere else? I'm trying to heal him here not make him worse." Ieyasu says stepping between the two angels and Orion.

"Oh!” Michael steps back. “Sorry didn't see you there you're so..."

"If you say short, I swear I'll get Kenshin to remove you by force." Ieyasu growls.

"I was going to say quiet." Michael says diplomatically.

"Good save. Very nice. " Aerion tries to hide her smile behind her hand.

Ieyasu turns to Orion pointedly ignoring the other two angels.

"Are they bothering you?"

"Not particularly. It's nice having family around."

"Family?" Ieyasu doesn't bother hiding his surprise.

"Yeah, she's my sister and that's my brother."

“Great. There are more of you.” shaking his head he turns to leave.” I'm going to check on my other patient. If he's worse when I get back, I'll rip your feathers off myself.”

The three angels watch him leave.” Hell of a bedside manner on that one.” Michael observes.

**********************  
The council room is filled, with the exception of the seats normally taken by Sadie and Orion.

"What do you know Mitsuhide?" Nobunaga gets straight to the point.

"If the princess' notes are any indication, she is far more dangerous than anyone is giving her credit for." He lays scrolls out on the table.

Mitsunari spreads them out. "What are these clear ones? I've never seen anything like them before."

"That's where the little mouse gets frightening," Mitsuhide says and layers them, clear map over clear map. One after the other on top of the base map that Mitsunari was holding down.

Hideyoshi studies the map and lets out a low whistle. "Where did she get all this information?"

"We gave it to her." Mitsunari's astonished voice answers. "Look. Here are lessons from Shigen and Ieyasu in blue. She used red for Nobunaga and I. It looks like Sasuke and Mitsuhide are in green. But I can't read any of this. What language did she write it in?"

"Eorzean." the soft answer comes from the door and all the generals look to find their princess and Orion, braced against each other. Vadilih was standing behind them.

"I tried Ieyasu. Even told them if they wanted to get here they'd have to walk themselves. I did everything except call Vode to sit on them." Vadilih manages to sound bored and put out all at once.

"Should have let the fucking poison kill them for all they're listening to me tell them to rest." Ieyasu mumbles bitterly.

"Well, if they fought to get here, might as well keep an eye on them." Masamune whispers and walks over to help Sadie to her seat. "Hideyoshi, help Orion."

As everyone is seated again, Sadie speaks up.

"So my notes interest you? I'm guessing my notes don't make any sense to you."

"If they had, I would have demanded they be burned long ago. This is a lot of dangerous information, little mouse."

I smile. "That's not all of my notes. Who's Nurgal?"

"Who?" twelve voices speak in unison.

I lean forward and the spinning room makes me reconsider. Leaning back in my chair I stare close my eyes to get the room to stop spinning. "The black line. Third page. Start at the battle of the planes."

"This is why you should still be in bed." I hear Ieyasu from much closer than I saw him when I leaned back. There's the cold press of a cloth against my forehead and the back of my neck.

"I promise. I'll go straight to bed and rest after this meeting."

"I likely need to tie you down to get you to stay there." He grumbles under his breath.

I can't resist ribbing him. I answer his grousing in a voice that is so soft it reaches no further than his ears. "Promises promises Ieyasu. You shouldn't tease a girl, you know."

His bright red flush lets me know he heard me.

"Princess, the line stops, why?" Mitsunari asks

"That's what I want to know. Someone is going to great lengths to hide who it is. I want to know what that name is, who is hiding information and why." I sit up enough to look at Mitsuhide and Sasuke. "You two have made regular forays into Pandesmos and you have brought no information back on this thing either. Something is concealing it well."

"That's a gracious assumption," Sasuke says.

"Neither of you are incompetent and if either of you wanted to betray me, you've had ample opportunity to do so before now. It's not an assumption. It's trust. It's belief in both of you. Having said that, anything that can hide from you two is something or someone I want to know everything about. If it is behind what happened tonight, we have problems."

"It shall be done." They answer in unison.

"Princess, I don't know that now is the best time to speak of it, but someone or something went through great trouble to make certain you were out of the way." Kennyo speaks softly, trying to ease into the subject no one wants to discuss. "We are at an advantage if they believe they succeeded."

"What would you suggest, Kennyo?"

"Nothingness."

I start to sit up and immediately regret the quick motion. Kennyo gets a glare from every other general at the table.

"Kennyo, honestly? I can't hold it for more than a few hours. How long are we talking about?"

"It's is a muscle princess. It is just like your swordplay. The more you train, the stronger you will get. Besides, we are not doing this after your morning training. You will get there and stay there."

"Are you suggesting I hide until we find out who is responsible?"

He meets my stare levelly. "I'm suggesting you stay safe. Would you be so foolish as to endanger yourself needlessly?"

"Not tonight. She is not to exercise her will for at least another two days." Ieyasu looks at Orion and I. "I would prefer another week."

"Then the castle shall mourn the loss of our princess for a week. After which time, Orion will return to heaven." Shingen announces.

"Sound plan." Nobunaga agrees "We have a reason for Sadie to stay in bed for a week to recover. Masa can keep cooking for her under the pretense of being for one of us."

"Sasuke and I will start hunting." Mitsuhide stands and looks at the other devil. "We will aim to keep this as short as possible, princess."

"Thank you. Keep me informed if you would."

"I will whisper on the wind for you, princess." he says with a devilish smirk.

Hideyoshi walks over and picks me up. "Let's get you back to bed before Ieyasu and Vadilih get truly angry."

Masamune turns to the masked guest. "Do you need to go home?"

"I'm fine for a few more days." She says softly, watching as Orion and Sadie are helped back to their rooms. If this wasn't a hotbed for chaos, she didn't know what was. Vode would eat well when it finally exploded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Mitsuhide "gathering information" it's a bit more than was in Kitchen. Still not graphic but if you want to avoid that, you've been warned

The funeral was impressive. The little princess had made quite the impression on the succubi’s generals. Never had he seen them so somber or so respectful. Even the dragons expression showed something more than boredom. Nurgal smiled. That would be the second time he put that expression on Kenshin's face.

“ _At least he's learning._ ” Nurgal thought. ” _This one was harder to kill. Third time the charm dragon. Try again so I might relish in your pain. Who knows, you may win_.”

If he could have smiled, he would have. Nurgal moved the scrying pool view and saw some of the betrayer’s generals as well. He snorted in disgust. The lowest of the low. Likely sent out of obligation. All dressed as honor guard, their lugubrious demeanor obviously for show only.

Nurgal continued to scan the crowd and he didn't see the one face he wanted to see. He didn't see the being he wanted to crush beneath his heels for the centuries of torment he's had to endure.

“I killed your puppet, slave. Limbo hasn't changed so I know you are still watching. Show yourself so you may join her.”

Nurgal watched but Dakkan never showed. It only proved his little princess was a passing fancy. “If you'll not come to me, I will hunt you down. Either way, you will die.”

A skeletal hand waved over the pool and the image cleared. He had work to do. His army was almost ready.

*****************

Nothingness isn't exactly a hard concept, it's just so very against human nature. At its core it demands you release your ego. The need to leave something behind to prove you lived. The ties and connections to others forged through trials and time. All of it had to go. You were a part of nothing, giving you the chance to be a part of everything.

The hardest part for me was releasing the bonds. I hadn't had them long. It was less than a year since I made that fateful sandwich in my kitchen. I cherished these bonds. We all had fought for them, defended them. They anchored and comforted me when I thought I had nothing else. They were my family of the heart. The thought of cutting them was almost a physical pain.

“Princess,” Kennyo’s voice cut through my reverie. “It's time.”

Everyone is in the council chambers as Kennyo and I enter.

“I really don't like this, Kennyo.” I whisper to him. I've always been safe with him. I could tell him when I was afraid and know he wouldn't judge or try to make it go away. He would let me work through it.

“I know princess, but it is necessary.”

“I understand. It doesn't mean I have to like it.”

Taking my space at the head of the table, I reach my hands out to either side. Even after all the practice, I've not managed to master severing the bonds without their help. Nobunaga takes my right hand. Masamune takes the left.

With a deep breath I close my eyes. A multifaceted gem brilliant and glowing faintly blue is held in place by thirteen prongs. A faint squeeze on my left hand and the first prong is released. One by one they open. With each opening the gem pulses. A faint squeeze on my right hand and the gem is almost free. Exhaling I release the final clamp and the gem floats free.

Thoughts and images come to my mind. I observe and let it pass by. It is interesting, but it's not me. I let it go. I open my eyes and look around me.

“It is done.”

***********************

After Sadie leaves the room the silence grows stifling.

“Did we do the right thing?” Mitsunari asks no one in particular.

“It's like she says, we did the best we could with the information we had.” Yukimura claps the other demon on the shoulder. “We can only resolve to do better tomorrow.”

“Information.” Lavender eyes flash with purpose. “That is something I can help with.” Mitsunari disappears.

“I'll check in on him.” Yukimura looks at the others. “What are the rest of us going to do?”

“Sasuke and I are gathering information our way.” Mitsuhide answers.

“Your way?”

“it's best not to pry Yuki.” Shingen cuts in. “You're likely to lose your breakfast.”

“Hideyoshi, if you and I work together can we continue staffing and recruitment?” Nobunaga asks.

“Yes. But why?”

“Because monkey, we intend to go to war. You do not invade Limbo, and attack our princess, without expecting the wrath of the most powerful generals of Hel and the Abyss. Whoever this Nurgal is has threatened our home, and Sadie.”

Kenshin’s voice chills the room as he speaks. “A reckoning is demanded.”

**************************

Sasuke and Mitsuhide walk the halls back toward their offices.

“Sasuke” Mitsuhide’s gold eyes slid toward the other devil, “I've been without stimulating conversation for weeks. Won't you see if you can find someone for me to talk to?”

“It would be my pleasure.”

Sasuke slipped into Pandesmos. It was becoming routine. That thought had him realizing something. It had become routine. He knew the patrols where they would be and how to get in. There had been no deviation. There was order in a plane that should have been chaos. He slipped into the shadows and *knew* they would help hide them. And so they did.

He watched, and waited. The grunts would be worthless. Major officers would be missed but, one of the lower ranking officers will know just enough to help them focus their search.

As the perfect target walked by oblivious to his presence, Sasuke’s arms shot out and enfolded the creature. It struggled viciously and was stronger than it looked. Sasuke decided to take the shortcut and ported back to the dungeons. He felt pain shooting through his arm as the creature sunk its fangs into his forearm. Normally he leaves this to Mitsuhide, but Sasuke had had enough. In a rare show of temper, when they arrived in the dungeons, Sasuke pulled his arm back, grabbed the creature by its head and slammed it into the floor. “Stay down.”

Faint smoke started rising from its form. It's outline getting fainter and Sasuke saw its shape start to falter.

“Ah, ah, ah. I've invited you for a chat. Surely, you'd do me the courtesy of staying.” Mitsuhide’s smooth voice was accompanied by a stream of water passing over the creature’s neck. Instantly the smoking ceased. “Table number 7 I believe.”

“Number seven?” Sasuke echoed.

Mitsuhide smiled. “Yes. It has running water.”

“What is that thing? It bit me!”

“You've brought me a vampire, Sasuke. I will have to thank you properly. For now, can you tell Nobunaga we know where the poison came from?”

“We do? You haven't asked it anything yet.”

“I don't have to.” Mitsuhide leaned down wrapped a hand around the vampire’s throat and lifted it. “But he is going to tell me why creatures from Purgatory are in Pandesmos. Aren't you? Come sir. Your table is waiting.”

Sasuke left to tell Nobunaga what they'd learned.

***********************

A few hours later Nobunaga made his way to the dungeons. The screams told him Mitsuhide was still working. He made his way back to the cell Sasuke mentioned. The creature was on all fours splayed out like a writing desk. Water was washing over the creatures ankles and feet. Mitsuhide was sitting calmly beside it, brush in hand with some clear liquid in a bowl he was using as ink.

“If you insist on moving you're going to force me to start over.” The snakes voice was calm.

“What are you doing, Mitsuhide?” Nobunaga inquired leaning against the door.

“Practicing my penmanship. Why do you ask?”

“Why in the name of the twelve is he carrying on like that if you're practicing your handwriting?”

“It is possible he doesn't agree with my choice of text, or is sensitive to the ink.”

Nobunaga knew there was something not being said and his curiosity was getting the better of him. “Do tell. What have you chosen?”

The snakes smile is evil. “What better to transcribe scripture, than holy water?”

His brought the brush down and started writing. The vampires skin turned black and he screamed. Nobunaga hooked his foot under a chair and brought it to himself so he could sit down.

“How long will this take?”

There was a low laugh. “He heals Nobunaga. There are so many versions of holy gospel. It could take a while indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

The archives were quiet. It's one of the things he loved most about them. The archives didn't ask him annoying questions about the color of his wings, call him a betrayer or ask why he was here rather than with his princess. The archives answered the questions you asked of them. You only had to know the right question to ask. That's where he was stuck. Damn, he wished he had Mitsunari here with him.

His table jostled knocking over a stack of scrolls he just finished stacking. Orion looked to the side. He had damn near had enough. He didn't care how shapely the ass was that plopped itself on his table. He looked up the figure and met Aerion's eyes. Oh for fuck's sake!

"What do you want Aerion? I've no time for your harassment today."

"Why are you here and not with Sadie?"

Orion rolled his eyes. He knew she would ask. She never pulled her punches.

"We have our reasons. Right now I'm needed here. I'm supporting the rest of them with research. There is information we need and I'm the only one with," he coughed, "official access to Heaven's archives. It's not like I know where she is anyway."

The last sentence was whispered under his breath and likely not meant for her to hear, but it told Aerion a great deal.

"Why wouldn't you know where she is? She's in the castle."

Orion's eyes searched his sisters face. "Seriously? She's ok? Is she staying put? How do you know? She's supposed to be in nothingness."

Aerion shrugged. "If you guys can't sense her, then she is in nothingness. I have been told to watch Limbo, so I am. She's been spying on the scullery maids lately, making mischief. Stealing snacks and the like. She's not as angelic as any of you think she is."

Orion's shoulders drop and he visibly relaxes. "Will you watch her, please? I can let them know that Sadie is safe. It would make us all feel better."

Aerion considers it for a moment and lays a gentle hand on her brother's shoulder. "It's the least I can do for you, Gummy."

Orion groaned at her new nickname for him, but he'd deal with it today. If Aerion would keep Sadie safe, the rest of them could focus on Nurgal.  
**********************************  
Nothingness was interesting for about two days. There's something fun about being able to steal sweets and having Shingen get in trouble for it. I also realized more than a few of the castle staff have some very interesting theories about the guys and their particular, tastes. If Yukimura knew what the maids thought he was like in more intimate moments, he'd live with a perpetual blush.

The spying without trying to was almost addictive. Almost. The part where I had to work extra hard to get people to notice me or answer a question was tiresome. I won't lie, I gave in to a bout of self-pity. It lasted all of 24 hours before I couldn't stand it anymore and had to do something.

Kennyo had been right. Not popping in and out of nothingness was a lot easier. I found I had a great deal of restless energy. One afternoon while walking through the hidden pathways of the castle, I debated what I was going to do to keep myself entertained. The castle was well run and Hideyoshi had not changed on that front. Everyone else was doing what they could to find more information on Nurgal. That's when it hit me. I knew exactly what I could do to keep myself entertained. I slipped out of the castle.  
**********************************  
Aerion noticed when Sadie slipped out of the castle. She hadn't expected the princess to teleport to the edge of the plane, next to the gate. It would seem the princess had a few tricks the boys were not aware of. Aerion watched as Sadie entered the gate. The principality was content to watch the princess as she slipped from gate to gate. She wasn't going to interfere until she realized Sadie's ultimate destination.

One last gate. This was a lot easier than I thought it would be. Even with the jumps, I'm not tired. I'm sorry I hadn't tried this sooner.

"And why are we going to Pandesmos, princess?"

Turning toward the voice at my back I'm struck by the sight of an archangel with flame red pixie cut hairstyle and black wings. She's wearing a breastplate, leather pants, cruisse, and chausses.

"I don't think I've met you yet." I tilt my head staring curiously. "You can see me." It was a statement, not a question. She answered it anyway.

"I can. You know my brother, Orion. He asked me to look after you. I'm Aerion."

I hold out my hand in greeting. "Hello, Aerion. My general's family is family to me. Limbo keep and protect you."

She took my hand and it was all heat and flame. There was the gentle heat of a fireplace in the winter, the roaring inferno burning everything in its path and everything in between. She smelled of ash, smoke and something sweet. I smiled to myself. Toasted Marshmallows.

"I'm glad to have you. One can never have too many Archangels on their friend's list."

"I'm a principality, princess."

I smile at her. "If you say so." Changing the subject I answer her question. "I'm going to Pandesmos because that is where my enemy is. I need information. I mean to get it. This princess is self-rescuing."

My smile turns a bit mischievous as I favor her with a challenging look.

"Care to come along?"  
*********************************  
Pandesmos is chaos, pure and unforgiving. Or it should be. When Aerion and I step through the gate, I can see signs of order in a plane that should not have felt a guiding will since the war of the planes. The area around me starts to form and take shape, bending itself to my will. Closing my eyes I take a moment to draw my will in and leave no trace of myself on this realm.

"Neat trick." Aerion says. "So, what are we looking for?"

I purse my lips. "I'm not sure. I know I can't take action, not alone. But we need to know what we are up against. I'm not much on the sneaky-sneaky. I'm leaning heavily on nothingness to keep me from being discovered. What do you think? We can at least get an impression of what we're up against, right?"

"Yea. Let's start with discovering the forces."

We set off. The camp is huge. There are legions in this camp. They have made an entire base. We circle as close as we dare. Looking around I could identify the armory, guard shacks, training yards, and stables. The buildings looked like barracks and mess hall. Set back from the rest of the buildings was a massive four-story structure. It was larger than anything I had seen on the planes so far. Even Limbo Castle was only three stories tall.

Circling closer I worked my way towards that building. I needed to know what it was. There was a hiss behind me. I didn't bother stopping. Wrapping the shadows around myself like a cloak and falling deeper into nothingness, I continued my advance.

Slipping past the guards, I found a patch of shadow against a building across the path from the big one. While the shadows are hiding me, I'm not foolish enough to stay in the open. Glancing up, I port to the roof and stumble a few steps forward, catching myself before I fall over the edge.

Waiting is one of the most boring things you can do. I turned it into a type of game. I created a mental map of the compound pretending it was a tabletop Dungeons & Dragons game. If my estimation was correct, there were tens of thousands of soldiers in this camp. It was well regulated and orderly.

"What the hell princess? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Aerion joined me on the roof sometime in the second hour.

"Shh! They'll find us. I want to know who is in that building. If I wait long enough, they'll come out. I know it."

Another half hour or so and dawn light was beginning to lighten the horizon.

"We have to go princess."

"Just a bit longer."

From the front doors exited a tall creature. It had to be over 6 foot tall. The robes that draped the gaunt form were tattered, rotting. Its staff was rusted in places and where it walked, decay and death were left in its wake. As I stared down, I willed myself not to look away. I stood up and moved closer to the edge. The creature raised a skeletal hand and withdrew the cowl that covered its face, and it turned its gaze to me. Burning green flames where the eyes should have been in an ash white skull. Gazes locked, I *knew* this was who I was looking for.

"Nurgal." I breathed softly.

"I do so love having guests."

I grabbed Aerion's wrist. "We have to go. Now!." and ported us back to the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

Nurgal watched as the angel disappeared. "Fascinating. Two birds fluttering around Limbo. I wonder if the king is getting curious."

He turns and re-enters the headquarters building. This was something he needed more information on. If Heaven was involved, he might have to adjust his strategy a bit.

"Get me Lord Mire. I will be in the council chambers."

The guard at the door bowed and immediately set about his task.

A shadow melted out of the corner of the room and knelt in front of Nurgal. "You summoned me, my Lord?"

"There is information I need Mire. We have a bit of a pest problem."

"Spies, my Lord? I was not aware." Nervous tension colored the shadow's voice.

"Not as such. Not yet. I just want to ensure there is nothing we need to worry about. Two birds in such a short time is," he paused. "odd, I think. I would like some assurance the king is not interested in our little camp. Can you provide me with that assurance?"

"It shall be done." The shadow melted into nothingness. His lord would have the assurance he requested or the knowledge that the threat had been eliminated.  
**********************************  
I hand the envelope to the shinobi standing in front of me.

"May I leave it among his things, princess."

"I don't care how he gets it Dousk. What matters is he gets it. Are you afraid of being his guest?"

"If he sensed an ounce of betrayal, being his 'guest' would be getting off light."

"I'll protect you Dousk. I can't afford to have him figure out what I'm up to yet. We don't have the information we need. I promise I'll come clean as soon as I have everything I need to move forward."

"Understood princess." He disappeared.

"Aerion, do you have time for another jaunt?" I ask the angel who was leaning negligently against the wall.

"Are you going to listen to me this time when I say we need to leave?"

My mouth quirked up in a grin. "Maybe?"

"Oh for fuck's sake. You're as bad as Orion." Aerion does a champion job of trying to hide her smile. Guard duty had never been so much fun, even if she had to protect a fledgling princess from herself. "I've always wanted a little sister. Where are we going this time, princess?"

"Call me Sadie. I'm not sure yet, but let's start with Hel, shall we?"

The two disappear.  
********************************  
Sitting at the writing desk with Shingen in front of him, Mitsuhide lifts his hand and an envelope slips into it.

"The princess sends her regards." Dousk whispers.

"Does she now? How is the little mouse?"

"She has been keeping herself busy." he pauses and Mitsuhide waits patiently. "She has gained a guardian angel."

"Orion has returned then?"

"No sir, a woman. Red hair, black wings."

Mitsuhide hums and opens the letter. It listed the enemy's camp and an overview of the forces. It wasn't detailed by any means, but it was more information than they had. She was kind enough to have drawn them a map.

"Dousk, I want you to get more information from this camp." Mitsuhide hands the map to his spy. "I will ask Sasuke to look into the angel."

"On your orders, my lord." Dousk disappears.

"Why do I feel like I missed half a conversation?" Shingen asked.

"I've no idea." Mitsuhide smiles his trademark smile. "We need a war council. Can you gather the troops?"

"Sure. This promises to be interesting, I'm sure."  
*******************************  
The generals gather in the council chambers. Orion is present but Sadie's chair is still empty.

"What have you learned, snake? I trust you would not have brought us together without some information." Nobunaga looks around the table. If the piles of scrolls were any indication, Mitsuhide would not be the only one with information.

"A little mouse brought me some information on the enemy's camp. Sadly I don't know much about the enemy himself, but I'm working on that."

"I believe I can help there." Mitsunari cuts in. "I've been able to access most of the archives in Hel and the Abyss."

"I've covered Heaven and Limbo. Sasuke, I'll have to thank you for the Limbo archives." Orion says.

"It wasn't me." Sasuke looks at the archangel.

"Who it was is unimportant. What matters is we have information." Kenshin refocuses the discussion.

"Nurgal was one of Hel's generals in the last war." Mitsunari starts. "He killed a good many of the justicars single-handedly. He sent his forces to eliminate Heaven and the Abyss' armies. He was also incredibly opportunistic. From what I can tell, Enki didn't have a solid hold on him and Nurgal slipped his leash. It seems he took the war as a chance to carry out a coup d'état. Dakkan pulling him into Pandesmos stopped Nurgal's ambitions and saved Enki's throne."

"Why didn't we know any of this?" Nobunaga asks, astonished at what he's learning.

"Enki ordered Hel's archives purged. I have my theories as to why. It wouldn't do for other generals to get a similar idea. Best to act as if it never happened."

"Hel wasn't the only one who had to worry." Orion looks at Kenshin. "He killed your lover."

A tightening of Kenshin's jaw was the only indication that he heard what Orion said.

"Heaven's archives detail 'The Dragonmaster of the Abyss', a fearsome general that controlled dragons. They also detail how desperate Nurgal was to keep that general off the field. He couldn't bribe or threaten you, so he decided to force you to back off."

"I didn't." Kenshin breathed. Pain tightening his expression and voice. "I didn't because I didn't believe anyone would willingly hurt a civilian, an innocent. I believed the generals had honor. He taught me how wrong I was. He couldn't face me as a man, so he killed her. Dakkan pulled him into Pandesmos before I could make him pay for that sin."

"You will have your chance." Shingen murmurs. "This wrong will be righted."

"What of Limbo's archives?" Kennyo asks.

"A prophecy." Orion says wryly.

The other generals roll their eyes. "Isn't this what got you in trouble last time?" Ieyasu asks.

"Hey, I didn't write it. I just found it." Orion chuckles darkly.

"What does this one say?" Yukimura sounds bored with the whole thing.

" *know* Pandesmos will stir. Limbo's harbinger will gather their army and they will stand alone. All planes will tremble in the wake of their terrible fury. When the dust settles, *know* the hole will be filled."

"That makes no sense. Limbo doesn't stand alone. All the other planes are here." Yukimura studies the table trying to make sense of the words. "Dakkan isn't gathering an army. Hel, the Abyss, and Heaven are all here. What could that prophecy even mean?"

"Dakkan is not the ruler of Limbo," Hideyoshi says. "and we are gathering an army for the princess. I can't speak to standing alone. She has us with her. But the prophecy is in motion."

"What else do we know?" Nobunaga's eyes move to Mitsuhide.

"Nurgal has an arrangement with Purgatory. I'm looking into it, but there is one. He is the one who attacked the castle." He let that settle for a moment before continuing. "He also has an impressive base on Pandesmos. His will is such he has brought a section of the plane under control."

"How do you know all this?" Masamune asks.

"A rather riveting dinner companion." Mitsuhide answers with a sly smile.  
*********************  
After the meeting concludes, Shingen leans down and whispers into Mitsuhide's ear. "You didn't tell them about the princess, why?"

"She is safe enough at the moment. She is also gathering invaluable information. If I told them, they would stop her. I need her where she is."

"And if she gets hurt?"

"Then her guardian angel isn't as good as I think it is."

Stepping away from Shingen, Mitsuhide speaks up. "Orion! Do you have a moment?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

"I've heard that our princess has gained a guardian angel."

Orion's smile is fond. "Yea, my sister. She can see through nothingness. I guess it has to do with all the time she spent guarding Eden. Anyway, I asked if she would keep an eye on Sadie and keep her safe. She told me Sadie was in the castle playing pranks. I don't know how I'm going to keep from laughing if I see Shingen get in trouble for stealing sweets."

Mitsuhide feigns a grin. "Indeed."  
*************************  
Uriel enters the king's private office and looks around. The light reflected off the walls and ceiling ensured there were no shadows here.

His voice is low, soft when he addresses Elohim. "My king, there is a wraith in Heaven."

Elohim lifts a brow. "Is that so?"

"Should we eliminate it, my Lord?"

The king sits with that for a moment before shaking his head. "No. Carry on as normal. Ensure everyone is at their task and performing their duties as if it is not here."

"About Aerion, my king?"

"What about her? She is guarding the gate to Eden, is she not? There is no reason for her to be here."

"As you say, my king." The archangel bows and leaves the room, intent on passing on the king's orders.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for two chapters in one day, but I got a braining and I need to get to it. and I'm terrified of losing it. so.... there is this. The braining will likely be in tomorrows chapter. 
> 
> RIP Story outline that I made to plan this....
> 
> that being said, these last two chapters have had the fewest errors in editing/proof reading so I'm taking it as a sign it needs to happen

When I said Hel, I didn't know why. I simply felt a pull and decided to follow it. There are times when your instinct calls you and you follow. That's how we ended up at a humble house at the edge of the plane.

"Sadie, why are we here?" Aerion asked everything about her was on guard.

"I don't know. I thought we would end up in Enki's palace." I let my fingers trail over the perfectly manicured, waist-high hedges. Glancing into the yard I smile at the abundant garden. The pull didn't stop. It was guiding me to the rear of the house.

"That doesn't make me feel any less apprehensive."

As we round the corner I see the stone circle covered in runes. The pull is stronger, primal, instinctual. I step towards it.

"I helped heal your brother. I don't recall inviting you for tea." Vadilih's voice was chilling.

Placing my fingertips over my heart I give her a bow. "My apologies Vadilih. Had I intended to come here, I would have announced myself. As it stands, I was called. I answered."

Her face turns to me and pitch black orbs stared at me from behind the mask, measuring. "I'm not prepared to entertain royalty, princess."

"But you might be willing to help?" The silence is deafening. I can tell she's studying me and not quite sure what to make of me. I guess there are a few benefits to being the only human in Hel.

"Come, tell me a story princess. Then we will discuss my fee." Vadilih turns and enters her home.

Aerion and I follow her in. Vadilih gestures to the chairs around the table. "Have a seat. I can make us some tea."

"Vadilih, my friends call me Sadie."

"We're not friends." she answered flatly.

"A fact I hope to change. You did save me and one of my generals. If you're not a friend, you are at least an ally."

“The only friend I have can tell you how long it took him to gain that title. I shall call you an ally, for now. Only time can tell if you prove worthy of another title, be it friend or foe. Now, how about that story?”

"Pandesmos is stirring. We have reason to believe they have their sights set on Limbo. When I started my travels, I was focused on finding help. I was led here."

Vadilih sits, thinking for a time, quietly sipping her tea. "What is your plan for controlling entry into the plane?"

"I'm sorry. Do what now?" Controlling entry into the plane? Can I do that? That was never in any of my lessons.

"You are the princess of Limbo, yes?"

"I am. I have the ostentatious tiara to prove it."

Behind her mask, Vad smiled before continuing. "Then you control who and what can move through gates. Not just in Limbo, all of the gates in all of the planes, princess. Control what roads they can take and you know where you need your defenses."

"Can anyone open or close the gates? No one has ever told me about this."

Vadilih shakes her head. "No. Only the ruler of Limbo and the justicars can."

"But the justicars died in the battle of the planes." I say, bemused, still trying to process everything Vadilih is telling me.

"They did. But Limbo has a new princess. Who are her justicars?"

"I... I don't have any."

Vadilih gives a non-committal grunt. She has learned when not to press her advantage. She's fulfilled her end of the bargain and helped. Now she was going to satisfy her curiosity. "So princess, how do you manage in this land of misfits without at least having wings?"

"Hrm? Oh, I have wings. Horns too. I just don't bother with them." Truthfully, having them out makes me feel more like a misfit than not having them, but I'm not about to admit that in present company.

"What? Why hide what you are?" Aerion pushes off the wall and joins us at the table.

I sigh and shrug. I have no idea why I thought Aerion would leave that scar alone. "Because I'm Sadie. Just Sadie. The wings, the horns, the title, "I shrug again. "It's too much. Until nine months ago, I was just a human. Now I'm trying to deal with all of this."

Aerion snorts derisively. "Wings and horns don't change who you are, Sadie. They're just accessories. Think of them like a pair of kick-ass shoes or a banging dress."

Vadilih nods in agreement. "I would like to know how you do it though. This halo is rather troublesome." She looks at Aerion. "No offense."

Aerion waves it off. "None taken. Trust me, I understand just how troublesome it can be."

I grin mischievously. "Maybe I could teach you to hide that." Reaching up, I take the halo, twirl it around my finger and pop it over my head. "A favor for a favor?"

Vadilih’s mask hides her surprise and dawning admiration. She could see why Masamune was infatuated with his princess. “A favor for a favor.”

A few hours later, Aerion and I take our leave, apologizing again for imposing.

"Thank you for the information Vad! That helps tons!" I say with heartfelt gratitude.

"Anytime Sadie. If you need anything else, stop by."

"We have the begining of a plan, Aerion." I say as we make our way back to the gate.

"Yes you do, Sadie, and that's a fine place to start."  
******************************  
I timed my return to match when they would be having war council. It would keep me from having to chase them all down. Cracking open the door all conversation stops. I make my way to my chair at the head of the table.

"Sadie?" Yukimura asks.

"Come on guys, you could at least try to see through nothingness. It's not impossible. Aerion can do it."

"I guess now is a good time to tell you that you've improved remarkably, princess. If you don't want someone to see you, they won't." Kennyo says softly.

I lift the veil some and fade into view.

"What brings you to the war council, princess?" Kenshin asks.

"I need a few of you to run diplomatic missions."

"Who?" Hideyoshi doesn't know why he's surprised. Their princess has always been one to move when she had a plan.

"Nobu, Kenshin, and Orion. I need you each to go to your respective lords and let them know what's going on. Limbo is officially requesting aid. I don't know that we can build our own army in time."

"It's a sound plan. What do we have to offer in return?" Nobunaga asks.

"We will not be underpowered forever. When they have a need, we will support them."

"That will be a hard sell, but we will do what we can."

"It has to work. We have precious few other options." I reply, unflinching.

"What's the rest of your plan, little mouse?" Mitsuhide drawls.

"A dragon told me I could close and lock gates."

All eyes turn to Masamune and Kenshin, who in turn look at one another before all eyes turn back to me.

"You went to see the othlor - unannounced - and lived to tell the tale?" Masamune asked.

"Woah! No, she didn't." Orion cuts in. "Aerion said she's been in the castle! You've been safe. You absolutely were not jaunting around the planes when someone is trying to kill you."

Hideyoshi looks at me as I sip my tea. "Sadie. Have you been 'jaunting around the planes'?"

"Vad had me over for tea. You know, just the girls. We got to talking. She's a font of information." I hedge.

Masamune leans over and asks Kenshin, "Did I just hear her refer to Vadilih as "Vad"?"

Kenshin smirks. "You call her 'Kitten'."

"Yes, but it took me centuries to earn that right."

"Our princess is more charming than you are."

"There's little sense in getting angry over it now. She's brought us some information and the beginnings of a plan. We can flesh out the details from here." Mitsuhide declares, raising his voice to get the rest to settle down. "At least tell me you kept your guardian angel with you, princess."

"I never travel farther than she can fly."

"I'm going to have some choice words with her." Orion grumbles.

"Leave her be, gummy." I chuckle softly at his nickname. "She protected me as she said she would."

Orion's eyes go wide, mortified. "She did not."

The war council returns to planning and fleshing out the plan I started. We determined which gates were the best ones to close to force the longest possible march. I tried to impact as few planes as possible, but there was no avoiding Nephilim and Arborea.

"Hideyoshi, do we have enough military support to protect those two planes?"

"We can, yes. It will stretch us thin."

"I will not willingly put another plane in danger. We will have to find a way to cope. Will you go to Nephilim and see if they need our protection?"

"Certainly, princess."


	11. Chapter 11

Three generals stood, defiant in the faces of their lords. Two in castles and one in a caravan camp. The request on each of their lips was the same. The threat was identified and Limbo was not ready to take it alone. Limbo was requesting aid. The answer was the same. None of the lords asked what they could expect in return. They didn't care. This wasn't their fight. Limbo stood alone.

In Nephilim, Hideyoshi was shown to the throne room. He had heard much about Prince Mailyen but had never met him. He was one of those who turned their back on Dakkan, indeed the rest of the planes back in the last war. He was also very opportunistic. Aid him against a threat to his throne and Limbo could gain his favor.

The form on the throne was standard for a changeling. Overlarge black eyes, pale grey skin and far too small for the throne he sat on. Mailyen either had no respect for the position he held or he was incredibly bored. He sat with a leg thrown across one arm of the chair as he leaned superciliously against the other arm.

Tapping his fingers over his heart, Hideyoshi bowed to the prince. "Prince Mailyen, Limbo comes with news. We've reason to believe there is a threat to Nephilim and come offering aid."

The prince languidly picked a piece of fruit off the plate next to him before popping it into his mouth. "Limbo is arrogant indeed if they think a bunch of cast out rejects and a slave can protect an entire plane." If Mailyen's disdain affected demon at all, it didn't register on his face or body language. Hideyoshi stood impassively.

The Prince continued. "As a show of benevolence and grace, I will allow Limbo's army passage through Nephilim. Don't think to do us any favors. We have no need of you or your "protection"."

"Understood Prince." Hideyoshi bowed, turned on his heel and left the throne room. If it wouldn't upset the balance, this prince and his entire damn plane could fall into Tiene.

As the doors closed behind the demon, a wraith steps out from beside the throne. "You've proven an invaluable ally, prince. I will ensure my Lord hears of your loyalty."  
*******************************  
The atmosphere in the council room was somber. One by one each general gave their report. With each report, the mood darkened.

"Hideyoshi?" I needed some good news, anything.

Hideyoshi shook his head. “Prince Mailyehn did not see the benefit of aligning with Limbo at this time.”

“Noted.” My reply is short and cold. That was the end of my temper.

“Princess, I don’t think it’s a good idea to court disfavor with Mailyen. Without justicars, Limbo has little power.” He adds the only concession the Prince would agree to, hoping it was enough. “He has at least agreed not to interfere with our plans.”

I nod and meet his eyes. “I will remember his courtesy and return it in kind.”

He winces.

I place my teacup down calmly. "If you all will excuse me, I will be back shortly. I have a meeting to attend. When I get back we will discuss how we will execute our plan and what our timeline is."

The princess, now fully visible, disappears from the council chambers. The generals look around.

"Where did she go?" Sasuke asks. The rest shake their heads.

Orion closes his eyes. When he opens them again, there is a faint outline of blazing wings, flame eyes, and short red hair. The voice that comes out of his mouth is higher. "The Council Chamber of the Twelve. Elohim is with her. The others are too."

Shaking his head, the visage clears and he speaks with his own voice again. "Now we know she's safe."  
**************************************  
The atmosphere inside the council chambers is no less somber than the one she just left. The ruling four sit at their places, astonished they are here. Moments before they were in their respective planes. The fifth in the room sits with both hands on the table. She doesn't look up.

“I want to make certain I understand. You are aware of the threat. You know what is coming. We are in this position because of the actions or inaction of the very people around this table. And you told me ‘No’“

“We didn’t say no…” Enki started with his typical half-mocking tone. I have no patience for it today.

“Correct. You told me 'Limbo has an army. It is their job to protect their plane.' Don’t get pedagogic on me. I assure you, it is a battle you will lose.” My eyes flashed. I knew I stood on thin ice but I don't care. They were playing with lives, the lives of those I care for, lives I swore to protect. If they were not going to stand with me, they stood against me.

Sadie stood up. A transformation came over her. Wings and horns out in full display, eyes blazing. Her clothing changed into her battle armor with a longsword at her hip. “Limbo is the first, the only line of defense. This is the second time you have stood against us.” As the wave of energy hits the conference table it disintegrates. The whole conference room changes into the swirling and twisting of the plane of Limbo, unguided, unformed. The chairs fell out from under the ruling four. Only one did not land unceremoniously on his ass.

“Dakkan forgave. I am not Dakkan.” The swirling grey clouds envelop me and I leave.

Enki, Malcanthet, and Elohim look at Dakkan as they stand and dust themselves off.

“Did you know she had the power to get here, to pull us with her?”

Dakkan looks at each of them, slight disdain flickering in his eyes “I *know* much. I *know* that is not her full power. I *know* she stirs the hearts of others and draws them to her side. I *know* she will be tried in crucibles we can only imagine, and we have told her that she has no one to ask for help. We have pushed her to fight or flight. I *know* which one she will choose.” He paused, staring at the spot Sadie left. “She was wrong about one thing though.”

The rest wait as he reforms the council chamber around them.

“I never forgave.” Dakkan leaves, letting the others wonder what he meant.  
**************************  
Sadie appeared in the council chambers as she had left the other, garbed for battle. Sweeping her gaze around the room Vadilih's words came back to her. "Who are your justicars, princess?" and she knew.

"I don't know about you, but I'm tired of being a pawn. I'm tired of being viewed as expendable. I have a plan. It’s going to be one hell of a ride. We’re going to piss some people off, but they brought this on themselves. We can do this. We,” I emphasize the plural, motioning to include everyone in the room, “can do this. They expect us to fail. I doubt they expected we'd get this far. I’m asking you to show them exactly how wrong they were to underestimate us. Stand with me.”

"An impassioned speech fireball. What are you asking of us? We're already with you."

"Become my justicars."

The silence is oppressive as twelve generals stare at me processing my request. I can do it with them. I know with them by my side we can win. We've done it before. As the silence draws out I start to worry about their answer.

Masamune finds his voice first, “Do you know what you’re asking?”

I nod. "I have an idea. I swear I will protect you with everything I have if there are repercussions. Please." The last word was an entreaty.

He laughs. "I wish I had known how much fun you'd be when I showed up in your kitchen. I wouldn't have waited for a ham and cheese sandwich to summon me. Let the realms tremble at our passing! You’ve my sword, lass.”

"This is insane," Ieyasu grumbles. "It must be contagious."

"You are no end of entertainment, fireball. Why would I leave now?"

One by one the others have one comment or another, but all twelve of them agree.

My voice rings with authority “*Know* you are our justicars. No longer is one plane your concern. Balance and the protection of that balance is your charge. The well being of the denizens of the multiverse are in your care. For in this expanse there is place enough for law and chaos, good and evil, light and dark. We need them all.”

As each general places his fingers over his heart and bows, the previous seal indicating Hel, the Abyss or Heaven disintegrates. In its place, a steel colored set of scales balanced on a sword tip as the fulcrum. A symbol and a reminder, balance is tenuous but possible. The Justicars have returned.

I close my eyes and reach my hands to either side. Immediately, someone has taken each one. In my mind, the gem slips back into place. I feel a squeeze on my left hand. One after another each of the clamps lock back into place. When the final one closes, I feel the same tender squeeze on my right hand. The bonds are rewoven and the connections I've missed so long are back. I'm home.

"Let's raise some hell." twelve smiles mirror my own.  
***************************************************  
In Hel, Enki was entertaining himself with three devils when he was interrupted for the second time in as many hours.

“My lord, I’m sorry to disturb you.”

He snarls between bites on the devil's neck “If this is not important, your punishment will be worse than you can possibly imagine.”

The messenger nods, “My lord, the simulacrum have crumbled.”

“They what?” that news brought his head up, no longer distracted.

“They crumbled, my lord. They were fine but, now they’re gone.”

“Have we checked on the others?” Enki stands and throws some pants on.

“No my lord, I thought this was important enough to speak to you before taking any other action.”

“Good man. I need to go see someone about some generals. Keep them warm for me, won’t you?” with that he leaves and the three devils look at the messenger.  
****************************************************  
Malcanthet scowls at Dakkon. “You said you needed our help! This was not to be permanent.”

“*know* I did not make that promise Queen,” Dakkon answers evasively. “*know* if your generals no longer answer to your call, they are no longer yours. There are repercussions for decisions. It would seem the princess is given to action. They asked for help. You denied them. They took the only step left to them.”

“Did you know about this Dakkon?” Enki asks.

Dakkon shrugs. “Some. I *know* many things, their dedication to her, her dedication to them, her sense of justice and fair play. I did not *know* how quickly they would call Limbo home, nor what they would be willing to do to protect it.”

“Do they have the power they need to be justicars in more than name?” Malcanthet asked, concerned.

Dakkon nods. “She is the princess. If they accepted her entreaty *know* they are Justicars.”

"Elohim, what of yours? How will you fare the loss of an archangel?"

The king smiles "I have not lost Orion. Mine always have a way home."  
*********************************************************  
“Master, urgent news!”

“Speak.” Nurgal looks to the messenger kneeling before him.

“The demons have left Limbo.”

“And why would they do that?” The disbelief in the lich's voice is undeniable.

“Based on our spies reports, the loss of their princess has caused strife, as you expected. Our spies are confirming, but it would seem they left on a mission to harry Hel.”

“And you've based this information on what?”

“Our spies in Hel have reported that five of the betrayer's generals have gone missing as well.”

Nurgle stares at the shadow before him. His spies have never come back with misinformation before. “Confirm these reports. If they are true, our men may go wanting for lack of a good fight.”

“Yes, master” the shadow disappears.


	12. Chapter 12

“Bring him home, Michael. This has gone on long enough.”

“It shall be done.”

***********************

“The king has called you home. With the exception of the corruption, your redemption is complete.”

Orion contemplates the fireplace staring deep into the embers, refusing to turn around. “I’ve made a promise Michael. I have to at least see this through. Our king would understand.”

Michael grabs Orion’s shoulder and forcibly turns him. “It's bad enough you turn your back on heaven and our king! Would you turn your back on family too? ”

His head comes up and he searches the other angel's eyes, “Do you, does Aerion see it that way?”

Michael sighs. He never wanted to be the one to put that look on his brothers face. “We don’t want you to find yourself in eternal exile. It wouldn’t be fair. You’ve done your penance, you’re forgiven in the eyes of those wronged and in the eyes of Heaven. Let us cleanse the corruption. Come home, brother.”

Leaning against the door I clear my throat. They both look at me. “It’s good of you to visit us, Michael. Will you be staying long? I can get Masamune to bring us refreshments.”

“No princess. Thank you for your generosity. I was just checking in on Orion.”

I wait, wondering if they are going to tell me or if they are going to pretend this conversation never happened.

Michael looks at Orion. “We will be waiting for you at the gate.” He looks back at me. “Princess.” and he is gone.

“You heard that.”

“I did. I don't normally knock to enter my own office.”

He nods.

“Orion the king is worried. He has an odd way of showing it, but he's trying to keep you safe.”

“But the prophecy,” his voice is a tormented whisper.

“Hang the fucking prophecy! If that is the only reason you are here I've no use for you! Pack your stuff and be out by nightfall.”

I ignore the flash of pain in his eyes and make my way to my desk. “If there is nothing more, you have your orders.”

The whisper of wings is the only sound as he leaves.

“Fascinating. I had almost believed Nobunaga was here. ” Mitsuhide whispers against my ear, causing me to jump.

“Almost? And where was I lacking, pray tell?”

His thumb brushes away a tear. “If you're not careful Sadie, Hideyoshi will find out and you'll have no peace.”

I laugh. It's broken, but it's a laugh. “Come, we have some information to review.”

*******************

Between Mitsuhide and Sasuke, they were able to find more details of Nurgal’s march.

“The army is making ready to march.” Mitsuhide advises.

“How many?” My fingers are itching for a pen and paper. I need my damn notes.

“Twelve legions,” Mitsuhide says, disgusted.

“Where did he get the supplies to equip and March sixty thousand soldiers?” I shake my head. That's a problem for another day. “What are we at now?”

“Six legions.” Hideyoshi says dejectedly.

Unable to deal with not having my notes, I flick my hands up and four translucent, floating displays appear. One is a map of the planes, another has data from the latest intelligence reports, one with castle details and the final looks to be a tally sheet of some sort. Each of their names is clearly displayed with various numbers of tick marks next to them. “And Nurgal is leading?”

They are speechless looking at the flickering displays. Mitsunari is trying to touch them but his hand just passes through.

“Gentlemen?”

“Uh, yea. Nurgle is leading.” Mitsunari answers. “How did you do that? What is it?” he sounds absolutely enamored with the floating displays.

“You can create what you can conceive, remember? You guys said I had to stop writing stuff down because it was too dangerous. I work better with notes. They help me organize and visualize. This is like a voice-activated virtual reality” I wave my hands in a vague motion “thing. I do data entry and ask it questions and get answers.”

Grabbing the opposite edges of the map, I enlarge it and flip it to lie flat on the table. A flick on my fingers moves two others off to the side. I don’t miss Shingen or Nobunaga’s curiosity and close the one with their name on it. “What's the likelihood he will move all twelve legions at once?”

“Very likely. We have it on good authority that he believes our little trick and you're dead. He also believes there are only six generals holding limbo together.” Nobunaga says.

“How good is that authority?”

“Enki and Malcanthet passed that along during our last meeting.”

“They knew. The bastards knew and let us do the heavy lifting. I don't know if I'm honored by their confidence in our abilities or offended at their deception.” Part of me wants to promise retribution even though I know I can never go through with it.

Looking at the screen, I speak to no not in particular. “Calypso, how many ways can Nurgal move twelve legions?”

“Unclear. Please state known planar travel capabilities and destination.” a pleasant female voice responds.

I look at Mitsuhide and Sasuke expectantly. “Has anything changed?”

They shake their heads, mutely.

“No planar travel. Gates only. Destination: home.”

The screen on the table comes to life and, like a GPS unit, plots the most likely course and expected timelines.

“No no. He couldn't do that.” Mitsunari points to a particular turn. “The fire genasi will slaughter him before he gets through the caverns.”

“Calypso. Acknowledge Mitsunari and adjust.”

“Mitsunari. Acknowledged. Recalculating.”

Mitsunari has a smile on his face that is pure angelic bliss. “Does that mean she'll talk to me?”

I laugh. “Yea. It's faster than me having to repeat everything you say.”

"Hello Calypso," he says, with a grin on his face

"Good Afternoon, Mitsunari."

“This is so awesome!”

The rest of the afternoon and evening are spent in council chambers. Each one of them had insight or information that was useful when it came to troop movements, speed, terrain, supplies, all the things I’ve never experienced. I took notes, updating the information in Calypso so the models could be better in the future.

By the end of the night, we had a plausible route and expanded timeline. Sasuke and Mitsuhide promised to confirm reports and information so they could further refine the models.

“That doesn't change they have the superior numbers.” Hideyoshi says pragmatically.

“So we keep playing the hand we were dealt. We know we have four to six weeks. We keep building as we can and we pray it's enough.”

“Masamune, Yukimura, You're going to close and lock gates?”

Both men nod. “We'll start in the morning.”

Ieyasu looks around. “Princess, where is Orion?”

I hadn't expected that question to hurt as much as it did. Schooling my features I answer in as even a tone as I can manage. “The king summoned him home.”

“And he just left? I'll kill him myself.” Kenshin's voice is cold.

“You'll do no such thing. I told him to leave. We don't need him.”

Silence blanketed the room and I busied myself with typing something into Calypso. It was drivel really. I was typing to shut them and their stares out.

“We have our orders. We will meet tomorrow evening to update.” Nobunaga watched Sadie while he echoed the tasks they agreed on during the meeting. He caught the shudder in her frame when she closed her eyes. He wanted to stay but didn't know what to say. He closed the door behind himself.

“Sadie, how are you holding up?” Kennyo placed a hand on my shoulder.

“Fine. I'm fine.” I managed to choke that much before my voice cracked.

The screens and keyboard disappeared and a moment later I was spun around to face him. “Look at me when you lie to me.”

“I'm fine Kennyo.” My voice barely above a whisper.

The next moment he pulled me up and wrapped me in a hug. “Don't worry about being strong for us. When you break, we will be the gold that fills the crack.”

In the council chambers, feeling like the world was coming down around my ears, I cried. He didn't judge. He didn't chastise or make me feel foolish. Kennyo let me cry. When I was done he looked at me and smiled.

“Ready to make the planes tremble, princess?”

“Yea," I returned his smile with a weaker one, but I could still smile. "That sounds like a plan.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you've read the original Tales, this is almost a direct pull from the chapter of Arborea. There is a very subtle change.

“Mitsunari, have you ever been to Arborea?”

He blinks at the question. “I can’t say I have, princess.”

“I need you to run a mission for me. If it works, it may buy us time.”

“What do you have in mind princess?”

“I need you to meet with Firenze. Oh, and take the bag that is in my study.”

“What’s in it?”

“Just a few things she’s been wanting,” I say with a sly smile.  
********************  
Mitsunari adjusts the backpack once more. Sure he could have just teleported to Arborea. Though that could be construed as a bit intrusive for a diplomatic mission. He read as much as he could on Firenze and her home before coming, but as he didn't have the luxury of time, it was cursory at best. Well, no time like the present. With a deep breath and settling the pack once more, he stepped through the gate.

The books did not prepare Mitsunari for the immense forest he stepped into. The trees and canopy reached far overhead. The trees were large, not only in height but in girth. There were quite a few that it would take six people holding hands to encircle. He stopped for a moment in sheer awe.

As he listened the wind whispered through the trees. It was more than a turn of phrase. He heard whispers as the wind passed. “visitor. Firenze. Visitor. Justicar.” Assuming that meant his presence was not a secret, he made no attempt to be subtle, but he didn't stray off the path he suddenly found at his feet either.

The path seemed to be leading him to an opening ahead. As he walked he swore he would catch outlines of wildlife, wolves, owls, hawks, but he never saw them. He could hear the insects that one would associate with the forests, but again, they too eluded sight.

As he stepped into the glade, the sun shined down brightly. The grass was lush and welcoming. In the center was a large round tree stump with different colored rocks in a strange pattern on its surface. He made a mental note to research that when he got home.

As he removed the pack and set it at his feet, he heard movement. A centaur entered the glade opposite him. Her majesty and authority were undeniable. Her coat was the color of roasted chestnuts and it matched her hair. Dark hazel eyes seemed to take in everything. When her eyes settled on his pack she looked back and addressed him. “Arborea welcomes you, Justicar. It has been too long since the realms felt your fair gaze.”

Mitsunari bowed to her. “Firenze, my thanks for meeting with me. My princess sends her greetings and instructed me to share information we have recently learned.”

“Lift your head Justicar. The forest has no need for formalities and even less for titles, but I would hear this news.”

“We have learned Nurgal is on the March. He has left Pandesmos. It is our belief he will reach Arborea in two to four weeks time. We are seeking to delay him but did not wish you to be taken unprepared."

Firenze looked surprised. “The mad mage was able to escape that limbo prison?”

Mitsunari nods. “From what we can tell it was only a prison so long as those trapped made it so. A prison without bars if you will. It would appear after these few millennia, his mind has mastered at least as much as finding the gate.”

“One man is not enough of a concern to bring a warning,” she observes critically eyeing the Justicar. ”How many march?”

“At our last estimate twelve legions.”

“Does Limbo request our aid?”

Mitsunari shakes his head. “My orders included no such request. I was told to meet with you, to bring you this pack and inform you of the march. Should you wish to aid, we would graciously accept. We do not begrudge you protecting your own interests with such short notice.

Limbo realizes we have not been invited into the forest so we will not presume to bring our own legions here and wage war on your soil, but” he added with his sweetest, most angelic smile “what kind of neighbors would we be if we didn't inform you of an enemy at your gates?”

Firenze smiles back, charmed by his wit, thoughtful phrasing and smile. “What's in the pack?”

“Oh!” he looks at it and scratches his head. “I don't know. My princess only bade me bring it with the statement it was ’some things you have been wanting’. I had assumed you had met our princess?”

She furrows her brow. “Not that I can remember. I do recall the spirits bringing me word of a visitor, but try as I might I could find no one in the forest.”

Mitsunari looks down, his own brow furrowed in thought. “How long ago was this?”

She looks at him and smirks. “The forest does not keep time as the rest of the realms do. I can tell you it was last half moon, or thereabouts.”

“And the next half moon?”

“Tonight or tomorrow.”

His features clear and his placid smile returns. “I thank you for your information, Firenze.”

“The forest hears your warning and thanks you for your gift. We will convene on how best to act.”

“Understood. I will take my leave then. My thanks for your time.” Mitsunari bows again and leaves the glade, disappearing back to the castle as soon as he passes into the forest.

Firenze walks over and picks up the pack. Looking inside she realizes it's much larger than the small size would imply. As she sets out the gifts on the tree stump the various animal spirits enter the glade and join her.

“We told you we smelled a girl in the forest.” the wolf spoke. “You paid us no mind.”

“I did try and look Rycill. I just didn't see her.”

“I saw her.” the hawk said, scoffing.

“I would expect no less, Jascil.” Firenze smiled at the chiding the spirits were giving her. They were the epitome of their species. The paragons, if such existed in their view. They were going to have abilities a centaur did not.

“What are we going to do about the putrid ones?” Rycill asks.

Setting the last of the gifts on the tree stump, Firenze looks over the wide variety of fruits, fresh and dried, nuts, berries, sugar cubes, seeds, fabric, arrow, and spearheads; all items that were not available in the forest. All the things she was complaining about missing when the forest whispered of a visitor. “Call the others. That is what we need to discuss.”

*******************************

Mitsunari joins you in your study when he gets back.

“How was the meeting?” you ask conversationally.

“Uneventful. Nothing was stated on whether they will act or not,” he replies, taking a sip of tea.

“Their answer can't be any worse than the others we've recieved. I can only hope Nurgal is too blind, mad or prideful, to care what he destroys in his pursuit of vengeance.”

“Where else did you go while you were in nothingness, princess?” his question was so subtly asked I was answering before I realized it.

“Oh here and there. Pandesmos, Arborea, the fire giants, to confirm some things.”

"Was Aerion with you?"

"Most of the time, yes. In Arborea, no."

“Princess, you know full well there are things that can see through nothingness. Arborea knew you were there even if Firenze didn't. Please be careful.”

You nod, properly chastised. “Thank you Mitsunari. I will.”

There is a polite knock at the door.

"Enter."

A messenger comes in and bows. "Princess, Lord Mitsunari. A message has just arrived for you both."

Mitsunari reaches out to take the missive "Thank you."

As the door clicks closed, Mitsunari cracks the seal and starts to scan. "it's from Arborea."

The silence draws on and he tilts his head to the side rereading the message.

"What does it say?" I ask finally giving in to my curiosity.

"I think they are remaining neutral. What do you know of the law of the jungle?" He passes the note to me and I read it.

"Now this is the Law of the Jungle—as old and as true as the sky;  
And the Wolf that shall keep it may prosper, but the Wolf that shall break it must die."**

"Nurgal and his troops will not find food, water or rest in Arborea. The plane will not help him. It will not actively hinder him, so long as he does not stray from the path. If he or any of his troops defile the plane, they will defend themselves."

"So not aiding us," Mitsunari sighs.

"It's a damn sight more than we got from Hel, The Abyss, and Heaven. I will take the honest neutrality of Arborea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have not read Rudyard Kipling's "The Law of the jungle" I highly recommend it. It's a short poem. It's opening phrase is what starts out the Letter to Limbo. I felt it appropriate.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: some light blood/gore - not much, but it's there. if you want to avoid it, skip to the part past the first set of "****"

Nurgal stares at the gate in front of him in impotent fury. It should have been a fully functional gate. It didn't appear damaged in any way, yet it refused to respond to any key.

“Set up camp. Find the scout who checked this gate and bring him to me. Send scouts to check all the gates within a days travel.”

“Yes my lord!” the officers echoed and left. To carry out his orders.

Camping here was going to cost them at least half a day but he refused to move without knowing where their path was taking them. The time was not a concern, he had waited this long, half a day was nothing. Dakkan was foolish if he thought this was more than an inconvenience.

When the messenger was brought to his tent later that afternoon, Nurgal was waiting.

“When did you last check this gate?”

“Standard duty rotation, sir. We check every gate within riding distance of headquarters once a week. Those have been our orders for the last three years.” He was confident. The man showed not even a hint of fear.

“And what did you find?”

“Fully functional, sir.”

“You passed through the gate.”

“Yes, sir. Gate to the outskirts of Hel. There's a modest house within sight and a castle on a hill about half a day's journey away.”

Nurgal stared at the man. “You're willing to bet your life on this?”

“Yes, sir.”

He had barely gotten the words out before Nurgal hand plunged through his chest from behind. When his hand came through the front, he was holding the man's heart in his skeletal grip. “Your dedication does you honor. You may continue to serve me.”

He looked to his guards. “Gather his things and clean this up. When he wakes, take him to Mire. He will have another shadow in his army.”

Silently the guards got to work.  
*******************  
The reports continued to come in. Two of the other gates on the plane were unusable, having fallen into disrepair. Their plan hinged on this one being functional so that is what was maintained. “Here we have the shortsightedness of law. We do what is written and nothing more.” Nurgal mumbled.

“If I may, my lord?”

“My patience is precious short at the moment. For your sake, I hope your news is worth my time.”

“There is another gate. The gate to Nephilim still functions."

“Are you certain?”

“Yes my lord. The reports just came back. I've sent a contingent to guard it and ensure it stays that way. It will be a long journey, but we can reprovision in an allied plane.”

It would seem his enemy had yet to discover all his allies. Maybe they thought Nephilim stilled allied with Limbo. This was a delicious turn of fate.

“Make ready. We march in 3 days.”  
******************  
The gate to Nephilim was in good working order. It was on the far edge of the plane and meant an additional 6 days travel to get to the capital, but they were through.

Nurgal dwelled on the puzzle of the broken gate the entire journey. He was so careful to keep the newly erected gates secret. No one should know they exist. Their troop movement had been carefully planned. He created that gate a few centuries ago. Only justicars and his troops would know of its existence. He sacrificed much to keep it from Dakkan. Lacking justicars, the only answer was someone in his leadership had betrayed him.

The longer he traveled on the improvised route, the more he felt he was missing something dreadfully important. He tried to catch it. Whatever it was seemed to be just on the edge of his senses, fading into smoke whenever he tried to look at it directly.

That evening the attacks started.

At first, scouts didn't return. No bodies were ever found. There were whispers in the ranks of defection. No one was brave enough to speak in the open or bring concerns to the officers. Killing the rumor in the current circumstances was proving to be challenging.

When they started finding bodies, well then it became almost humorous. The living, given to flights of fancy, were afraid of ghosts and specters. That was easy enough to ignore. Three days out from the capital, the rumors became dangerous.

“The living are only here as feed for the officers.” The tensions in the camp became palpable. The officers suspected their soldiers of treason. Punishments and behaviors were adjusted accordingly. The soldiers ranged from apathetic at best to openly rebellious at worst. The strong reprimands only served to fuel the growing animosity.

Nurgal knew if he didn't do something soon, his army wouldn't make it much further than Nephilim. There had been no messages from the spies in the other realms. It wouldn't have worried him under normal circumstances. These were hardly normal circumstances.

The next morning two supply caravans were missing. Not ransacked, destroyed, poisoned or run off. They were missing. Disappeared into thin air as if they had never been there. No one could sense angels. He checked with his officers. Nurgal began to wonder if Dakkan had resorted to underhanded tactics.

Nurgal hoped that was the case. It solidified the last intelligence he had that this battle would be a route. Suddenly, these losses seemed trivial.

The day before they reached the capital he called his Generals. “Gather the worst of the lot. Those that are sewing the most discord. We'll leave them in the capital as we continue on. Let the prince deal with them.”

“We’ll lose a legion or two if we do that.”

“Even better. We can leave them in the capital to ”protect” the prince and our interests. Better to leave them there than to take them into battle and lose the war due to internal strife. Our forces overwhelm our enemies. This decision will ensure our victory.”  
***************  
Sasuke swung himself into a tree that is set back from the camp. The deep shadows of nightfall hiding him. Mitsuhide is already there, waiting. Sasuke speaks softly, his mask further quieting his voice.

“It looks like it's working. They're worried enough to drop at least a legion, if not more, in Nephilim.”

“Excellent.” Mitsuhide leans against the trunk of the tree and pulls out an apple and a knife. He cuts a slice and offers it to Sasuke, who declines. With a shrug, he slips it between his lips.

The light crunch had Sasuke’s eyebrow lifting. “We're supposed to be hiding. They'll hear that.”

“You're right, but I've never been one to avoid temptation.” his grin was Cheshire-like in the moonlight.

Sasuke shook his head on a soft chuckle. “You're either bored or tired if you're using jokes that old.”

Mitsuhide’s smile didn't fade as he slipped another apple slice between his lips.

*******************

The skeletal form makes its way into the throne room, a cold wind following at its passing.

“Prince Mailyan” Nurgle rasps. “My army thanks you for our warm welcome in your lands.”

The pale grey humanoid on the throne looks out at the skeleton with black eyes and an absolutely blank expression. “I never welcomed you Nurgle. We have an understanding and mutual ambition. Why are you here?”

“Why Prince, I would have thought that obvious. My army is in need of supplies and, as an ally, I have every confidence you will supply them.”

“We are not allies, Nurgle.” the prince hisses.

The doors to the throne room open and troops file in lining the walls and two full columns flank the center aisle. A soldier kneels behind Nurgle. “The castle and town have been secured, my lord.”

Nurgle turns his face back to the throne, “You were saying?”


	15. Chapter 15

“Nurgal is down two legions.” Mitsuhide announces in council chambers the next evening.

“That's promising. How many are we at?” I look to Hideyoshi.

“Six legions.”

“Seven”

Everyone looks at Kennyo. We have a full legion of casters. It's split between healers and offensive casters, but we have them.

“I don't care if they are only casting a stone spell. If they're willing to help protect our home, I'll take them.”

“We have a legion of calvary. Both heavy and light.” Yukimura adds.

“And one of archers.” Ieyasu says. “though we can double as melee if needed.”

I look at the rest. “Only four legions of dedicated melee against how many? Seven? Eight?”

“Our best guess is seven.” Sasuke answers.

“Sounds like it's a worthy fight.” Masamune and Kenshin wear matching smiles. I can't find it in myself to match their enthusiasm.

The door to the council chambers slams open. “Princess! The castle's under attack!”

I stand ready for battle instantly. “From who and where?”

“Battlements! The archers are on their way. It's a dragon!”

I teleported to the battlements and my voice rings out “Stand down! The first of you to loose an arrow will be Kenshin’s sparring partner.”

The archers look at me but every one of them lowers their bow.

The dragon lands in the clearing on the battlements and wraps its tail around its feet, eyeing the archers hungrily. The beast is covered in black scales. There are a few glowing red ones that form a striking pattern of wings on its back or look like blood tears on its face. It's eyes are frost white. Vadilih steps from behind it.

“Vad! I knew it was you!” I step forward and wrap the fallen archon in a hug. “I'm so glad to see you! Wait what are you doing here? It's not safe here!”

Vad stiffens at the hug and then chuckles at the rapid fire questions.

As the rest of the generals appear on the battlements Masamune leans over to Kenshin.

“Is Sadie doing what I think she's doing?”

Kenshin nods and matches Masamune’s shocked tone. “And I think the othlor just laughed.”

“You need me. Vode hungers. If I know anything, it's where you are, so goes chaos.”

I smile. “Vad, you know it's my job to maintain balance.”

“I rest my case.” she says softly.

Turning I place my fingers over my heart and bow to the dragon. “Be welcome in my home Vode. Limbo keep and protect you. May the chaos to come feed you and keep you strong.”

Vode looks at Vadilih and some unspoken communication passes between them.

The dragon speaks with a cold, almost disdainful female voice. “My meal is on its way and I wouldn’t miss it. Don’t try to control me though, any orders and commands come from Vadilih and Vadilih alone.”

“You are your own, as is Vadilih. You go where you will. I'm grateful your will has carried you here.”

The dragon looks at me one more time and turns its gaze away. I have been dismissed. Grabbing Vadilith’s hand I pull her towards the door.

“Come on, we have much to discuss.”

********************  
Orion stood at the scrying pool staring into its depths. Michael stood in the doorway, rooted to the spot. He thought this would be the best for all of them. He had never questioned the king's orders before. Never had his lord's orders brought suffering that he could see firsthand.

“Have you apologized yet?” Aerion’s voice floated to him from over his shoulder.

Michael nods.

“Good. I'd hate to have to kick your ass for being obstinate as well as oblivious.” Her words were biting, but her tone was kind. When she ruffled his hair as she had when they were kids he looked at her.

“I'm not a child.”

“I'm still older.” she said as she walked towards the youngest brother.

She's not surprised to see Limbo in the pool. “I thought it was my job to watch Limbo.”

“You weren't here. Nurgal is marching. They are vastly outnumbered. Limbo is going to fall.”

“They are stronger than you know. More resourceful. They can do this.”

No longer in control of his temper, Orion bellowed in rage. “What the hell would you know? You've not been there. You don't know them! You haven't stood toe to toe with them! What does a principality hope to understand anyway?”

The slap echoed through the hall. Michael winced. He remembered Aerion slapping him like that when he hit his low after the seventh crusade. In the hall, another eavesdropping angel unclenched his fist. If she hadn't hit Orion, he would have. He knows how much the principality comment stung Aerion.

“Let's try this again brother.” Aerion's voice was low, dangerous.

Orion held his hand to his stinging cheek. “I'm sorry, Aerion. I was out of line.”

“I only have one question.” She brought his face down, forcing him to meet her eyes. “Is this,” she flicked his justicar badge, “and everything it stands for, everything it means, worth dying for?”

“Yes.” There was no hesitation in his answer. No doubt in his eyes.

“Then they will not fight alone. We'll figure something out.” she said pulling Orion into a hug.

Uriel pushes himself off the wall and quietly makes his way to the gates.  
*************************  
As the next gate flares open, Nurgle looks over his troops. His voice rings out clearly to all those assembled.

“Touch nothing. Your weapons are to remain sheathed. Do not step out of formation. Should you fail to obey, you will wish for death.” he steps down from a raised platform on the side of the gate and addresses his commanders.

“We have the superior numbers. The coming battle is likely to end in a rout. The realms will give us what is ours with little more effort than showing up to claim it. Do not allow yourselves or your men to tempt fate by being foolish or rash.”

A salute goes up from the surrounding army and they enter the gate.  
*****************

The four sit at a table, playing their weekly game.

“You’re not going to implore us to aid your princess, Dakkan?” Enki asks.

“Why would I? You *know* she has no choice. If she wins, she must aid you to maintain balance. If she fails, I must do the same.” Dakkan’s voice is emotionless. His eyes cold, hard.

Another play, another trick taken.

“Is she aware?” Malcanthet asks, playing a card.

“There is much she *knows*. More than I think she should, but she is where she is because I *know* her to be capable.”

Enki leans back. “Then you know she will win and either way we have nothing to lose.”

Another play, another trick taken.

“I never said that. I said I *know* her to be capable. She is. She has not finished gathering her army.”

“Nonsense! The battle will be joined in a matter of days!” Elohim stares at Dakkan.

“Indeed.”

The hand ends and the group looks in front of them to count their tricks. Only Dakkan has cards in front of him.

“That is impossible without cheating.” Enki looks at the enigmatic Gith.

“Unless you *know* how to stack the odds. I’ve just begun.” Dakkan stands and nods to each of them in turn. “It’s been a pleasure, as always.”

And he is gone.


	16. Chapter 16

It was no secret the forest didn't want them there. There is the constant feeling of being watched, but they can never see anyone. The murmur of the wind through the trees sounds like talking, whispering. The paranoia fostered in Nephilim was fed by the plane itself in Arborea.

The undead officers were on edge because the Arborea made them feel unwelcome. Death was a natural part of life. Their very existence was an affront. The living were on edge from the constant feeling of being spied on. They were living in the land of the spirits. The plane would tolerate them, but it did not welcome them.

As further proof, the trees dropped no fruit, the riverbeds were dry or low. Despite hearing game moving through the forest, they never saw creatures to hunt. Even if they had seen something worth hunting, Nurgal wouldn't have allowed it. While death was natural, in this plane nature prevailed. Visitors killing inhabitants was not natural and retribution would be swift.

Nugal had to concede this round to his adversary. His original plan was two full weeks faster and had avoided Arborea altogether. But the gates were locked. No matter where they looked or how many were checked. They were being herded into the least optimal route for his troops. He had underestimated the depths to which Dakkan would fall to protect his hold on Limbo.

Five more days. If they could hold out for five more days, they would be out of this damnable plane and into Limbo. He thought, not for the first time, about destroying the plane when he took control of Limbo. But he did admire that for all it's seeming chaos, Arborea held to a law. It was a law of its own, but it was order. If you knew it, you would survive. And so his thoughts returned to five more days and leaving the plane alone. This was one battle, the war was to come.  
********************************  
Deeper in the forest a contingent of soldiers enters a glade.

“Are you sure we're supposed to be here? The general didn't want us breaking ranks.” a frightened soldier asks.

“We've been here for weeks and ain't seen another living soul, but we still gotta take watches and deal without a fire. We can't collect wood or hunt. The only thing stopping us is his word.” is the commander's rough reply. ”He's keeping it quiet that we have twice their numbers and their leaders are dead. It's gonna be a slaughter. All I want is a nice, hot meal and a little action.”

He walks up the tree stump in the middle of the glade and scoffs. “If we could find a deer, we could cook it and then we could all sit around this and feel like knights for a meal.” Reaching his arm in a wide, sweeping arch, he pushes half the stones off the stump. He reaches out to clear the rest of the stump off and the forest comes alive.

The vines around the stump wrap themselves around the commander's feet. A creature of all grasses and vines raises from the ground taking the commander with it. At its full height, it looks to be double the size of a man. The commander is slammed into the ground where he lies motionless. The vines around his feet engulf his body and retract into the mound, taking the commander with them.

Holes open in the ground around the rest of the squad. Webbing surrounds the glade cutting off any hope of escape. Screams ring out as a creature crawls from one of the holes. A half dozen blazing eyes above two glistening fangs is enough to spawn nightmares.

The company mage casts a light spell and raises it up. The eyes and fangs are attached to a spider at least five feet tall. As the group looks around, there are half a dozen of these giant spiders rising from the holes in the ground. The forest dines on their screams.  
***********************************  
The constant whispers of the forest had been incoherent, almost nonsensical. Nurgle knew it was how the plane carried messages to all those who needed to know. It's why he paid attention to them. When they sharpened and became clear, he knew they were in trouble.

“Violators. Trespassers.” the winds called out.

Nurgle stirred the camp himself. “To arms! To arms! And get me a head count!”

Less than an hour later the whole camp is roused and preparing to move out. It was discovered the watch from the third legion did not return. Nurgle looked at the third legion legatus.

“I thought my orders were quite clear.”

“I'm sorry my lord, the men…”

“The men follow disciplined commanders. Their failure is yours. Your leniency permitted their disobedience. You cost us safe passage so your legion will be our shield. You will form a rearguard and you will hold it until the rest of the legions are in Limbo. If you survive the onslaught, I will see to your punishment myself. You are dismissed. ”

“Yes my lord.” he bows and leaves.

“The rest of you, we have a forced march. Make preparations. We need to be out of this place.”  
*********************************  
As day broke, a low, ominous buzz heralded the plane's retaliation. Thousands of angry, stinging insects settled on any unprotected skin and stung the men and beasts. The wasps didn't stop there. Once their prey was paralyzed from the poison, the wasps started to devour them.

The beasts they were unable to find during their travels made themselves obvious now. Groups of four-armed gorilla-like creatures covered in matted fur would grab men and carry them off or rend them limb from limb. Gnarled vines, thick as man's arm, wrapped around soldiers defending themselves from attacks. The sickening crunch of armor being bent and bones being broken were often the last that was heard from those carried off by the vines.

Larger, fiercer versions of boar, wolves, and tigers joined in the daytime assaults. They would attack in packs; each member the size of a horse. The packs were indiscriminate in their attacks. Even the lesser undead in the ranks were starting to fall.

The forest didn't call a truce at night. It didn't need to. It wasn't worried about its defenders seeing in the dark. The giant insects ambushed under cover of night. Giant mantis, beetles, scorpions, and centipedes harried the edges of the camp, carving through their numbers.

The third legion broke when treants joined the fight animating their brethren around them. They had lost two legions in four days because of the forests relentless attacks. Nurgal's army would survive the night by virtue of sheer numbers. All they had to do was reach the gate tomorrow.

Nurgle had expected the forced march to get them to the gate sooner than the original five days. The forced march was required to make it to the gate on the original timeline. The following day, mid-morning, the gate flared to life. He breathed a sigh of relief as the first legions made it through. Then all hell broke loose.


	17. Chapter 17

The dawn light starts to break around the entry gate from Arborea. This is one of the largest gates. It would still limit Nurgal to two units through the gate at a time.

Standing in the middle of the field that will become our battlegrounds, I close my eyes and concentrate. I can see the perfect battleground in my mind. The land is flat, easy terrain. A short distance on either side of the gate are small plateaus. Large enough for the cavalry, archers, and magic users to have or start from the higher ground.

At the rear of the battleground, there is a natural cave complex. My mind extends that through the hills to allow supplies and reinforcements to reach the battlefield quickly. I can close them quickly when I need to. When I'm done studying the battlefield in my mind, I open my eyes to see its form in front of me with the units starting to take their place.

“Yukimura, Kennyo, and Ieyasu are in position, they will refill their ranks as they need. I will take the field with my forces first.” Kenshin says, looking over the battlefield.

Each of the units out there looks like miniatures on a battle map. The thought is unnerving. Real lives are going to be lost in something that looks like a game. A shiver runs down my spine.

"Kenshin?"

"Princess."

"Please be careful."

He studies his princess for a moment. Her voice betraying her nervousness but she's doing her best not to show it. "Always. This will end quickly, princess. We'll be celebrating before you know it." Empty words, he knew, but it was worth it to see her shoulders relax.

The gates flash and flare open. It's wrong, so wrong. The units march onto the field shields locked from all sides and above. Our initial plan of softening them up with archers is lost. I trust Ieyasu, Yukimura, and Kennyo to make changes on the fly. What I wasn't prepared for was the change in Limbo itself. The plane's alignment starts to shift as more and more troops take the field, slowly sliding evil.

"Oh hell no." I breathe. I don't realize I set my heel, or even that I've spoken aloud until I hear Nobunaga beside me.

"Easy princess, bear with it just a little longer. Hold your will, we need them here."

Two more units take the field and all hell breaks loose. The gates are choked with stone spires. Thick bramble patches with spikes weave between them. The wall prevents any other units from entering Limbo. It's a delaying tactic. We all know it, but any moment gained is in our favor.

"Calvary! Break the shield wall!" On Yukimura's order, two lines of horses and riders in full armor ride forward. The thundering of hooves rolls through me as it does the very terrain we're standing on. The sickening sound of steel on steel and armor buckling echoes through the early morning. Yukimura's cavalry grinds through the rear units, breaking the shield wall.

There is a pause as the horses clear the battleground. From behind us, Vode streaks over the enemy forces. Acid spews from her maw and rolls over the units. She seems to frolic in the ensuing chaos. Grabbing one soldier in each claw, she climbs.

“Archers! Fire!” Ieyasu’s order rings out and the sun is blotted out momentarily by the rain of thousands of arrows. More enemy forces fall and I can't bear to watch any longer.

“Light cavalry, it’s our turn!” Yukimura raises his spear and the light cavalry charges. Their goal: to eliminate any enemy that survived the initial attack and providing back up for comrades who found themselves surrounded.

Closing my eyes I concentrate on sensing through the terrain. I can sense our calvary rearming themselves for the next charge. The first line of casters is leaving the walls; getting replaced by the second rank. The archers have rearmed and are either attacking those forces that have broken away from the main units or waiting for the light cavalry to clear the field

There is a warmth against my lips and my eyes fly open. My eyes meet heterochromatic frost green and blue ones. "For luck," he whispers. Turning he addresses his troops as he swings himself onto his horse.

“It’s our turn! Let no one who threatens the balance remain standing!” A great shout goes out and the soldiers take the field.

I whisper a prayer to whatever powers are listening as the unit moves forward.

"Men! Make a line! Let no one reach the Princess!" Nobunaga calls. Rank and file form in front of me.

"We may be in luck. Nurgal was being pursued. If they defiled Arborea, we could be at equal strength or stronger."

"And our casualties?" I ask. Everything has been reduced to tally marks and numbers. The knowledge each of those lines is etched in blood isn't lost on me.

"We have few casualties. Most are trivial injuries and the healers are already getting them back on the field."

I nod but he doesn't miss the worry etched on my face or the furrow in my brow. He leans down and whispers "We can do this. *know* that and we will be fine."

I smile at his way of reassuring me and he stands up.

"I would have been jealous of Kenshin, but I was able to do something he was not."

Quirking a brow I look at him. "The great Devil King jealous of a kiss? Need me to close my eyes so you can steal one too?"

His eyes flash with challenge and something deeper. "When I kiss you fireball, it will not be someplace so vulgar as a battlefield. I will take my time and do it properly."

Masamune's voice rings out. "I hear the princess is handing out kisses to whoever brings back Nurgal's head! Who's going to be the lucky one?"

As a cheer goes up from the forces, a wave of energy slams all of us. The barrier in front of the gate is breached. The evil I felt with the first line of forces is nothing compared to that which comes onto the field now. From the rear of the forces a wave of putrid darkness chokes out the light and a cold voice rings out.

"Submit to your rightful ruler and be spared. Don't and you will join my army as undead."  
****************************************  
"I've got to go. They need me." Orion turns from the pool to leave. The angel in the doorway is breathtakingly beautiful. Her long silver hair is pulled up into an intricate bun and held in place with a bejeweled hairpin. Her serene smile causes him to stop short.

"Mother?"

Reaching up she takes the hairpin out of her hair and lets it tumble down in waves. As she places it in his hand she curls his fingers around it, wrapping his hand in both of hers.

"You must follow your heart, my son, just as I did. You will always have a home here. May this protect you and help you cleanse the evil."

Orion presses his forehead against hers whispering "Thank you." before walking past her into the hallway. Both siblings are there, one leaning on either wall. As he walks past, they fall in line on either side.  
********************************************  
In the throne room, the king stands with his bodyguard.

"I'm going to back up Aerion." the archangel announces.

The king, ever patient, replies. "Uriel, I've not given you leave."

"With all due respect my lord, I'm informing, not asking." and Uriel leaves the throne room.

As the king watches his right hand leave he mumbles under his breath. "You've won this round, Dakkan."  
********************************************  
The angels meet at the gate.

"Don't try and stop us, Uriel," Aerion grumbles. "I don't want to have to hurt you."

Uriel grins. "Wouldn't dream of it. How about I join you?"  
********************************************  
From the entrance of the caves behind them, Shingen looks at Mitsuhide. "What's on your mind snake?"

"Earning that reward." He turns on his heel and calls out to three of his leaders. "You three, grab your units. The rest of you are under Mitsunari's command until I return."

Following Mitsuhide’s lead, Shingen calls for his own troops. “Hideyoshi! Take care of the rest! And don’t get my men killed!” The two of them and their selected units set off through the caves.

A messenger from the field comes back to Masamune and Nobunaga. "Undead sir! Four full legions. The priests are trying to hold them back, but the evil is giving them power."

Nobunaga calls into the caves. "Hideyoshi! We're going to back up Kenshin! It's up to you and Mitsunari to protect the princess!"

Lightning strikes the field and Vode streaks past again, bathing it in acid. Looking over the field, Yukimura, Kennyo, and Ieyasu are missing. Kenshin is surrounded. The waves of undead are spilling forth and dropping our forces ruthlessly. Some of those same forces rise and turn against their former allies.

Hideyoshi looks on in horror, at war with himself. He doesn't want to leave his princess unprotected, but his forces are outnumbered and it's getting worse. He turns to the woman standing silently on the other side of the cave mouth.

"Othlor, will you protect her?" She says nothing as she turns and looks at him. The pale white mask with blood tears hiding her expression. He doesn't know her well enough to read her eyes. At her simple nod, he turns to Mitsunari.

"Let's go. We're needed."

With the last of the units on the field, I feel Vad step beside me. "Vad, if Vode has fed, you may want to leave. You've been more help than anyone had a right to ask for and we are eternally grateful."

"We've not lost yet. Stop giving your power away." Her simple reply steeled my resolve and I *reached*. Expanding my senses, I looked for any advantage we could push.

The sky exploded with light as four lights blazed through it. Two of the purest gold, one platinum and one of blazing fire streaked toward the battlefield.

"Are any of those yours?" Kenshin asks Masamune as he slices through yet another undead soldier.

"No, I was hoping one of them was yours."

Aerion, wings fully aflame streaks down the center of the battlefield setting undead ablaze with holy fire. Her brothers stopped at the rear of the field, one on either side and with twin shouts a wave of righteous fury rolled out from each of them.

Masamune and Kenshin looked at each other. "They're Sadie's."

Nurgal sees the angels and rage boils within him. Heaven was not to interfere. The one with the blazing wings was lining up for another pass. It would be the first to suffer his wrath for its impudence.

Aerion dove and lined up for another streak at full speed. Nurgal held his staff aloft and pointed it at her.

"Death to all that is good! I rebuke you!" his staff poured forth a bolt of pure death and evil.

Aerion was moving to fast. She could hope to peel off slightly, but she knew it was going to hit her. She put everything she had into avoiding the blast and found herself plastered against a back with wings. A tower shield planted itself into the ground in front of her protector. His wings came forward, locking into the shield on either side.

When the bolt hit the shield, it pushed both angels back several feet but the evil broke and was diverted to either side. When they stopped moving, Uriel unlocked his wings from the shield and stood tall. Eyes blazing with fury, he glared at Nurgal.

"You _dare_ attack _**my**_ beloved?" 


	18. Chapter 18

Uriel starts to walk forward slowly, a holy aura surrounding him. An undead throws itself into his way and he bashes it aside with his shield.

"Do you think he would take the prize?" Masamune stands back to back with Kenshin.

"After that declaration? I doubt it. But if he gets there first, none of us get it." They push off each other and move to flank the archangel carving a path towards the lich.  
*************************  
Shingen and Mitsuhide flank the battlefield with their units. There's an honor guard of nine creatures around Nurgal. None of their men are getting within twenty feet. Shingen looks across the field and sees Mitsuhide looking for an opening.

"Our allies need an opening, let's make a hole!" Shingen pulls his weapon and moves forward. His three units following behind him.

"Buy me time. I will drop them all but I need time." Nurgal calls to his honor guard. They change form and meet the charge. Three shapes change to reveal creatures wrapped head to toe in decaying bandages. One of the creatures meets Shingen's forces. Scarabs scramble from its body and swarm over the front line of Shingen's men and they scream in terror and pain.

Shingen swings odachi determined to take the mummy down. The beast catches the weapon in its hand, turns to Shingen and smiles.

Mitsuhide's men take advantage of the momentary distraction and move forward as a wave. They manage to cut down two creatures that look like desiccated corpses with creatures trapped in their rib cage. As they attempt to move past the mummy, the wrappings on the mummy entangle them. The wrappings move up their bodies and around their throats threatening to strangle them.

Mitsuhide draws his katana and strikes to free his men. The mummy spins him and stares into his eyes as its hand wraps around Mitsuhide's throat.

Two more of the desiccated corpses move forward to meet Uriel. He meets their attack. Masamune and Kenshin step to move past and flank, but darkness rises around them and they are wrapped in a nightmare, struggling for air.

Four beings. Four whispers of true names. Four screams of soul-wrenching pain echo throughout the battlefield.  
*******************************  
I look on from the back of the battlefield. I watch as the darkness grows around Nurgle. I watch my friends, my generals being tortured on the battlefield.

"No...."

I feel the plane slipping. I feel the evil causing the balance to tip. Michael and Orion are defending and rallying troops for another push. Mitsunari, Hideyoshi and Ieyasu are leading what is left of their forces in a flank but they are being harried by the undead and evil magic. Still, the darkness around Nurgal grows.

"No..." the whisper escapes my lips a second time.

They are too far away. I can't make it in time. I can't protect them. This is my plane. My plane. My home. My world.

"Clear the walls! If you have the power, cast a shield, now!" The plane echoes my bellow and my voice carries through the whole battlefield. Magic users teleport the healers off the walls as they flatten. Michael and Orion put up shields, protecting the entire left and right flanks from whatever power Nurgal is gathering.

"I will protect them. My justicars will not fall. I have not forsaken them."

A light appears in the middle of the battlefield. As it floats up, a voice echoes through the plane. "You are not welcome here, lich. This is your home no longer. Your birthright is forfeit."

As the light unfurls itself, a white and gold dragon appears. A shaft of pure light pierces the chest of each of the four trapped in the mummy's spell.

"Come, Kyrion. Come, Takeshi-Akshai. Your time has not come. Your home needs you."

A blue, black and gold serpentine dragon rises from Masamune, taking half the mummy with it. From Kenshin a white, blue and soft green serpentine dragon rises. Its horns are icicles and wings are feathers coated with rime. The other half of the mummy is frozen solid at its passing.

The white and gold dragon snaps its wings out and a prismatic shield forms over the forces of Limbo. A moment later the wave of darkness and evil flows from Nurgal over the field. As it hits each of the undead, they seem to grow and get stronger. The wave flows harmlessly over our troops. Once the wave passes, the white and gold dragon wraps its wings around itself and disappears.

Aerion lands lightly beside me. "Are we done being spectators, princess?"

My horns and wings shimmer into view as I once more don my battle armor. "Oh yes. Someone is going to pay for what they are doing to my plane." Trusting the other two are behind me, I streak forward.

Aerion looks at Vad, "Can't let the princess have all the fun." They take flight.

Masamune and Kenshin are recovering. One of those creatures with the thing in its chest is coming up behind Shingen. I throw my sword, cracking its skull. I will the sword down its body and it falls lifeless. My sword returns to my hand.

"If that's your way of earning my favor Shingen, I believe you're the one who owes me a kiss."

Shingen drops another enemy and grins. "Just say the word, princess."

Aerion's flaming chain reaches over Uriel's shoulder and wraps around a devourers neck. She plants her feet and yanks the beast over his shoulder. "Don't you guys have a lich to kill?"

"I am a little busy here!" Uriel says, indignant.

"We were kinda tied up." Masamune adds.

"Excuses, Excuses, huhrong. I expect more from the iron lord." Vadilih chides. Her whip wraps around the other devourer. She chants a word and acid shoots along its length and burns into the abomination. What's left of its flesh is eaten away and it is left in a smoking heap.

"It would seem our ladies are a force to be reckoned with." Uriel says to the others as Sadie, Vadilih, and Aerion square off with the remaining devourer.

"Hell hath no fury..." Masamune breathes.

Kenshin turns and locks gazes with Nurgal. "Shall we, gentlemen?"  
***********************  
Orion finds Sasuke on the field and pulls him aside. "I need you to do something for me."

"What? I'm needed here." Sasuke looks at the angel.

"No. You are needed to make sure he doesn't come back. Go to Pandesmos. Find his phylactery." Orion presses a hairpin into Sasuke's hand. "Destroy it. If we destroy him here and his phylactery still exists, he will come back. Go!"

"Wait! What does it look like?"

"I don't know. It's normally a gem of some sort."

"Like a green glowy one?" Sasuke asks, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Yea, maybe. Why?"

"I know right where it is." and he disappears.  
*************************  
Three dragons dive over the field and pick up the remaining honor guard rending them in half. They fly over the field for another pass. Mitsuhide and Shingen close with Nurgal. Shingen brings his sword down and connects with the lich’s staff. “Finally good to see the face of the jerk that’s been such a pain in our ass.” Shingen says.

“There were no devils here! What is this treachery?”

Bringing his sword around for another strike, Shingen fixes Nurgle with a blank stare. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. There are no devils here.”

"You lie! You are the betrayer's generals!" Nurgal brings his hand up to cast a spell at Shingen. An arm wraps around his neck and a sibilant voice whispers in his ears "We're justicars."

Mitsuhide plunges a staff into Nurgals chest. Prayer rings chime and lightning arcs through the skeletal body. Gritting his teeth against the pain, Mitsuhide holds the lich until he disintegrates.

"What was that?"

"Kennyo gave me his staff." Tapping it on the ground the prayer rings rang out again.  
************************

In a darkened cave on Pandesmos, Sasuke steps past the final set of traps and reaches for the pulsing green gem. Each pulse seeming to echo a heartbeat. *thump*-*thump* *thump*-*thump*

It's warm to the touch. As he watches the beats speed up and the light flares brighter. “Oh, you don’t think you’re coming back for this, do you?” He chuckles wickedly, pulls a long thin bejeweled pin from a pocket and places the tip against the gem.

He watches in mute fascination as fractures spread out like fault lines, and the gem to shatters to dust.

***********************  
The rest of the fight is a route. The remaining army doesn't stand a chance against the rallied Limbo forces. As the sun begins to set I make my way over to the three dragons sitting at the edge of the field. Placing my fingers over my heart I bow to Vode.

"Your assistance was invaluable. Limbo keep and protect you. Should you have the need, we are at your call."

The dragon lets out a low rumble and Vadilih pats her neck. "She says thank you, Sadie."

I smile. "Thanks, Vad. We couldn't have done it without you. Please, come by the castle. I promise to tell stories about the first time I met Masamune."

Turning I look at the other two dragons. "Who are these amazingly handsome creatures? I would know who I have to thank for their aid."

Masamune reaches up and pats the black, blue and gold beast with one eye. "This is Kyrion. Though I don't know why he is here."

I reach up and he lowers his head to me. I scratch behind his eye ridges and he purrs. "Thank you Kyrion. Limbo keep and protect you. You have done the same for her."

The dragon and master share a look and Masamune's jaw clenches. Tilting my head I wait but Masamune shakes his head. A story for another time, I guess.

Moving to the other dragon, I can feel the same frost that is Kenshin's first impression. "Might I have your name?"

"Takeshi-Akshai." It rumbles.

"A fine name for a fine beast. You have my gratitude, Takeshi-Akshai. If there is anything.."

"There is something you can do for me." The dragon rumbled.

"If it is within my power, you need only ask."

"Forbid Kenshin to chain me."

"Why would Kenshin chain you?" I look between Kenshin and Vad. I honestly don't know what to do. Kenshin has a genuine look of concern on his face and I think I see a twinkle of mischief in Vad's eyes. No answer comes from either of them.

Until I get more information, I decide to take the diplomatic route. "Takeshi-Akshai, do you mean the plane harm?"

"No princess." He sounds almost mopey.

"Well then, you are welcome here and may stay for as long as you like. Sheverosh said he would welcome the company."

"Who?" Everyone assembled managed to ask at the same time.

"What?" I look at them blankly  
**********************************  
In the great hall, there is a feast of epic proportions. The banter and teasing are proof things have returned to normal and balance has been restored, for a time. The aftermath of the war carries with it a thousand details that need to be dealt with. As I'm lost in thought about future duties, Masamune calls out to the other Justicars.

“So, who earned the princess’ reward?”

“Well,” Mitsuhide says. “I did deal the killing blow.”

“Not without me providing the distraction!” Shingen says, offended.

“Technically, I destroyed his phylactery, so I’m the one who killed him.” Sasuke adds.

“But none of you brought me his head.” I remind them, hiding a smile behind my glass

Mitsuhide glares at Kennyo who raises his glass.

Orion raises his cup as he sits next to Kennyo. "Destroying the phylactery would have shattered the skull as well."

"What was that?" Kennyo looks at the archangel.

"Sasuke's destroying the phylactery would have destroyed the skull as well. No one was claiming that prize tonight."

Kennyo smiles again. "How did Sasuke manage that? I understand they are quite hard to destroy."

Orion looks at Kennyo out of the corner of his eye. "I may have lent him a family heirloom."

They share knowing smiles and salute one another as the party goes on.


	19. Chapter 19

The castle has become a bedlam of activity. Kenshin and his dragon have come to some sort of agreement and there is a corgi sized dragon running, flying or frolicking through the castle. He likes to hang out ‘where the action is’. Surprisingly, he interprets that as the audience chambers or where ever most of us are gathered. 

Masamune’s Kyrion has taken up residence on the castle barbican watching all who approached and entered the castle. He said he wasn't trying to be intimidating, but it was hard to believe when he glowered at some of the passersby. 

He emphatically believed it was his presence that kept some of the worst visitors from the castle. We bought it for a while. Then we got a visitor. 

The half dressed Lord of the Abyss saunters into the throne room. All twelve justicars stand as I walk down the dias to meet our guest. 

“Enki! To what do we owe this pleasure?” I ask as I step into the embrace he offers. I was not prepared for the teeth on my neck. I dug my nails into his back on reflex and was rewarded with a low purr. 

“My poor generals leaving you hungry princess? I could fix that, you know.” He whispered against my ear. 

“I'm quite sure that's not what you came to discuss.” I manage, barely. 

“Denied again? I like a challenge.”

“What business do you have with Limbo, Enki?” Nobunaga growls. 

“I actually have business with my ex generals. As you no longer reside nor are agents of Hel, any lands are forfeit and will return to me by the end of the week. Remove your effects or they will end up in my coffers. 

“You can't walk in….” Shingen starts to argue but I raise my hand to calm him. 

“It is done.” 

“What?” a chorus of confused voices sound out behind me. 

“All your things are in the west wing. Each of you have a room with your name on the door. Take your time and do with them what you will. Your lands have been returned to their pristine state. I do hope you will stay in the castle. However, if you wish land of your own in Limbo, we can arrange it.”

Enki stares. “Did you just alter my plane, from Limbo?” 

I pat him on the cheek. “Consider it thanks for training my generals so well. I find them exceedingly skilled.” I let my gaze rake down him as payback for his earlier greeting and am rewarded with his eyes going dark. 

As I turn and move back to the dias, there are five wolfish grins directed at the Lord of Hel. As I pass Masamune I speak so only he hears me. 

“Contact Vad. We cannot protect her from him. I would offer her a place here.” 

Masamune nods and I mentally make room for another in our home.

**************

Later that same week Elohim visits. 

“Your Highness,” I greet him formally. “What brings you to our humble home? Have you come to retrieve your archangel?”

Elohim smiles and takes my hands, squeezing lightly. “I wouldn't dream of taking him from his home. I've actually come to ask if you'd accept another as emissary.” 

I quirk a brow. “Passing another one of your trouble children off on me?” 

“You did so well with the other one!” He glances at Orion and smiles fondly. “perhaps you could work miracles with his sister.”

“Aerion? Are you prepared to lose three more archangels?” 

“She's a principality, Princess.” his words have an undercurrent of mirth and his smile is mischievous. 

“If you say so.” My smile echos the mischief in his. “You know Michael and Uriel will need free pass if Aerion ends up here right?” 

“Yes. Think you can handle them?” 

I snort. “Have you met my generals? Three of yours is no problem at all. We'd be glad to have Aerion…” 

“No we wouldn't!” 

“Yes Orion, we would.” I answer without turning around. 

“Fuck.”

Elohim raises his eyebrows and looks between Orion and me. “Language?” 

I shrug. “They can say what they want. In the end our goal is the same. I will see about adding an embassy and guest quarters. Send Aerion when she is ready, and only if she is willing. Please assure her Michael and Uriel are welcome, duties permitting.”

Elohim stares at me for a moment. “If this is the treatment we get for turning our back on you what would we have been granted for aiding you.”

“I'm doing none of this for you. This is for me, my generals and Aerion. She will be happier here. My generals will be happier. For all their grossing, she suits us. She works well with us. She fought with us. She is one of us. Michael and Uriel are family. We do not forsake our own.

None of this is for you. Heaven is offered duty, nothing more. The correct question is ‘How much more could you have had if you had been a friend to Limbo?’”

“A rather arrogant statement from a young princess just coming into her power.”

I nod. “It is. Makes you wonder what I *know* doesn't it? Do give us a heads up before my sister comes. I'd like to welcome her properly.” 

******************

The last visitor of the week was the capstone. 

“Princess, Emissary Tirsihn of Nephilim has arrived and is demanding an audience.” the guard says formally.  

“Let them wait.” I reply

“Princess.” Hideyoshi’s tone carries with it a hint of warning.

“Oh come on! Are you saying I haven’t at least earned this? We had offered to defend his kingdom. Not only does he refuse us, his messenger has the audacity to demand an audience? Who in the seven hells….”

The doors in the audience chamber slam open and a creature with grey-silver skin, great black eyes, a featureless face and dressed in lush flowing robes barges in. “I will not be denied a proper audience!”

All twelve generals are on their feet and making a wall in front of me. 

“I should have expected nothing less from the Prince’s Envoy.” my voice is cold as I step down from my seat. The guys part to one side or the other as I walk past. 

“It would do well to remember you are not in Nephilim anymore Tirsihn, and what you will or will not be denied, is not up to you. Do I make myself clear?”

Tirsihn’s eyes are locked on something over my left shoulder. Doing some quick mental calculations I sigh and roll my eyes.

“Mitsuhide.”

“Yes princess?”

“You’re supposed to be the ‘good cop’.”

“I always get that wrong.” he says absolutely remorselessly.

Hideyoshi appears at my right hand. “Well Tirsihn, you have our attention, what do you need?”

The envoy addresses Hideyoshi. “Nephilim demands Limbo make good on it’s promise to provide troops. We have been invaded and the gates are locked. Our allies have no way to get to us.”

“You are demanding again Tirsihn, and let me remind you, I am not the princess. I was only an envoy.”

“Nephilim does not recognize a princess.” Tirsihn says, refusing to look at Sadie.

Hideyoshi’s eyebrows shoot up and he favors the envoy with a look that says “you did this to yourself” as he turns around to retake his place with the rest of the Justicars.

“Mitsunari.” my voice rings out, eyes glowing slightly white and never leaving the envoy. 

“Yes princess?”

“What would be the cost to the balance if Nephilim falls?”

Tirsihn lets out a shocked gasp as Mitsunari answers. “There would be none, princess. Nephilim will not fall. There may be a rulership change, nothing more.”

“There are only 3600 of Nurgle’s troops left in Nephilim, princess.” Sasuke adds pushing his glasses up his nose and looking straight at the envoy. “Nephilim has a standing army of over ten thousand and reserves of almost twice that. They don’t need our aid.”

“What Mailyehn is afraid of,” Mitsuhide says, his trademark smile spreading, “is a civil war. His rulership was already tenuous. There is currently a rumor in the kingdom that Limbo offered protection from Nurgle and the troops to drive him out, but our aid was refused. Isn’t that right Tirsihn?”

The envoy’s eyes narrow conceding the point even as he refused to speak.

I close my eyes for a moment, concentrating. When I reopen them I address the emissary. “The gates are open Tirsihn. I will allow your allies unrestricted access. I will not interfere.”

He raises his voice to almost a shout, reaching out he grabs my arm. “Your duty is to..”

I cut him off “My duty is to maintain balance, not protect your prince from his decisions. He allowed my forces unrestricted access. I offer the same courtesy to your allies. He said he would not interfere. I make the same promise. Now you will release me or I will tell the dragon on my throne that he has a new toy.”

His eyes flick to the throne and the normally corgi sized dragon has wrapped himself around the throne. “Princess,” he says pleading.

“You should have lead with that. Good day, Tirsihn. See yourself out.”

“We made a powerful enemy today, princess” Hideyoshi says under his breath as I return to my seat. 

“It's not like he's the first powerful enemy we've faced. Monitor the unrest. If it looks like it will spread or cause issues, we will have to intervene.”

“Understood.”

“Mitsuhide?” 

“Princess.”

“Be careful with that one.”

“I always am, princess.”


End file.
